


Feel It All

by 410CheshireCatSmile014



Category: Bushido (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Confrontations, Drug Use, Drug Withdrawal, Drug-Induced Sex, GANG RELATED VIOLENCE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Murder, Physical Abuse, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Trafficking, Twincest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9329183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/410CheshireCatSmile014/pseuds/410CheshireCatSmile014
Summary: Bill goes on a date and his entire life get's turned upside down in one night. Forced into sex trafficking and drugs, Bill must hide what is happening from his twin. Tom know's something is wrong with Bill and turns to Bushido for help. Bushido is in a gang and knows the street's well, but will he be able to help save Bill and will Tom realize that Bill is all he really needs?





	1. Chapter 1

Georg gasped in surprise upon opening his front door, and coming face to face with his best friend, Bill Kaulitz. For a moment, Georg couldn't even breathe, seeing his friend in the current state was beyond shocking, as he took his appearance in, he tried to calm himself down enough to take care of Bill.  
Bill's right eye and cheek's were black and blue, his lip's were swollen and busted, dried blood gathered on his lips and face, his hair was a mess, as was his clothes. His body shaking, and his face tear stained.  
"Geo..." Bill whispered, shakily.  
"Billy, what happened?" Georg asked, shocked, as he scooped his friend into his arms, and holding onto him in support. "C'mon, get in." Georg said, pulling his friend inside the safety of his house.   
Georg led the way into the living room, where he carefully sat Bill down on the leather couch.   
"Okay, tell me what happened! Did Tom do this to you?" Georg asked.   
Bill's eyes widened, and his spine straightened out, he looked horrified, before quickly shaking his head. "Tom? No, no way, Tom would never do this to me." Bill said, wrapping his arms protectively around himself.  
"Then tell me who did?" Georg asked.

XXXXXX

Tom woke from a horrific dream. His body covered in sweat, and he couldn't catch his breath. The first thing on his mind was his identical twin brother. Throwing the sheets off of his perspiring body, Tom leaped out of bed, and quickly made his way across the hall to his brothers room. Bill was always the one to stay up late, and sleep in, in the morning. Tom stayed up late as well, but not as late as Bill usually did. Tom loved sleep, and usually turned in around mid night or so, where as Bill usually ended up in bed when the sun started to peak over the mountains.   
Tom knocked on Bill's door, "Bill. Are you awake? I'm coming in." Tom slowly reached for the door knob, and turned it. The door let out a soft squeak, and Tom pushed the wooden door open the rest of the way. He expected to find his brother in his bed, and his heart sank when the room was empty, and instead, the window was wide open.  
Tom rushed back to his room, and quickly searched his bed for his phone, finally finding it under his pillow, before calling Bill. He waited several seconds, listening to the dial tone. Growing frustrated, he hung up the phone, and dialed Gustav's number, knowing that the drummer would most likely know the where about's of his, currently, missing brother.  
"Tom?" Gustav asked with a sleep ridden voice.  
"Hey Gusti, I know it's late, but is Bill with you by any chance?"   
"Bill? No, why?"  
"He's not in his room, and the window is wide open. I think he went out."  
"Did you call him?"  
"Yeah, he's not answering."  
"Well you know how Bill is. Call Georg. I'm on my way over right now."  
They hung up the phone, and Tom called Georg. The phone rang for a long time, but finally Georg answered.  
"Hello?" Georg answered.  
"Geo, is Bill with you?"  
"Tom, listen. I need you to keep calm. Bill is here, he's.... um..."  
"He's what? Is he okay?" Tom was officially on panic mode, and couldn't help but to over react. Georg wasn't saying anything, and it was pissing him off.  
"Someone beat him up, Tom."  
Tom gasped, and dropped the phone, tears instantly pooled in his eyes, blurring his vision.  
XXXX

Bill sat on Georg's couch, shaking, and rocking back and forth. The memories of what happened earlier in the night haunting him. How could he be so stupid? How could he do something like this? He promised, he promised to never do it again, and he lied.   
Bill gasped out a sob, as he realized what exactly happened. The unsteadiness of it all was too much. What was he supposed to do now? This was never supposed to get out of hand again. The last time it had only been a slap across the face, and he could easily cover it up with make up and a fake smile. How was he supposed to hide what he's done now?   
Bill's eyes widened in fear. What exactly did he look like? How bad was it?  
Bill shot up from the couch and ran to Georg's spare bathroom, slamming the door shut, and locking it behind him. He needed some time alone to think and gather his scattered thoughts. 

XXXXXXX

 

Tom ran up to Georg's door, nearly slamming into it with his body. His stomach a twisted in a mess of knots as he knocked on the door incessantly. Georg answered the door, and before he was able to move out of the way, Tom pushed his way into the house. "Where is he?" Tom asked, frantically looking around for his twin brother.  
"He locked himself in the bathroom, he wont come out."  
Tom hustled to the bathroom, grasping the knob, and desperately trying to open the door. Sure enough, Georg was right, Bill had locked himself in. He heard crying on the other side, and Tom's heart broke.  
"Bill. I'm here, let me in. Everything's going to be okay." Tom said, his voice sounding desperate.   
"Go away." Bill cried, looking himself in the mirror. It wasn't until that moment he realized how truly awful he looked. His face was bruised and cut up, but beneath that his eyes had dark circles from lack of sleep. His face was extremely pale, and his face just seemed more thinned out then he last remembered. His fluffy blond locks looked dirty, as though he hadn't had a shower in weeks. He took off the jacket he wore and pulled up the tee shirt, revealing bruises and red marks all over his stomach. Bill let out a painful cry, and sunk to the floor, cradling his head in his arms, and resting his arms on his knee's as he cried out the pain.  
"Bill, please. Don't shut me out. I don't like how you feel." Tom said, his voice pained. "Please Bill. It hurts me too." Tom wasn't lying. They always knew when the other was happy, because the other twin would feel that happiness. When one twin was sick, the other would feel it. When one twin was in pain, the other twin would feel that pain, and in that moment, Tom felt like he had been hit by a semi, his whole body hurt, and all he wanted to do was break down the door, and pull his twin into his arms, and hold him until everything was better.   
It was Tom's words that made Bill decide to open the door. His eyes fixed on the floor, and his head tilted down. His shaggy blond locks fall in his face. Tom gasped, and pulled Bill into a hug. Bill's knee's gave out, and he allowed Tom to support his weight against him, as Bill broke down in his twins arms. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Bill cried.  
"Shh, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay." Tom said, stroking Bill's hair, and holding him close to his chest. He felt the tears soak into his shirt, and felt the wetness on his neck and chest, making his heart clench. Bill pulled away, suddenly shaking, his face pale white. Tom frowned, "Bill. What's wrong?"  
"I need... I need... ugh, fuck!" Bill screamed, doubling over in pain. "You wouldn't understand."  
"I'm your twin, Bill, of course I'd understand. I don't understand this, because you won't let me in, just tell me."  
"I need my bag. I think I left it in the living room."  
Tom got up and ran to the living room, searching for Bill's bag he carried everywhere with him. Once he found it, on the floor on the side of the couch. Tom picked it up, it wasn't heavy, but it wasn't light either, and brought it back to his twin who was shaking on the floor outside of the bathroom.   
"Bill, please tell me what's going on. I've never seen you like this. I don't like it."  
Bill said nothing, as he quickly took his bag, and scrambled to his feet. His legs trembling beneath him, as he wobbled into the bathroom. Tom went to follow him, not caring about boundaries anymore. Bill was his twin, his other half, and he needed to know what was wrong, because he could feel it, and he didn't like it. Tom put his foot in the door, before Bill could close it. Bill didn't dare look up at Tom, but Tom was staring directly at him. "Bill, please."  
"Move, Tom, right now." Bill said, pushing him back with a trembling hand. All Tom could do was listen, and watch as Bill closed the door. He fell to the floor, his back up against the door, as he carefully listened. He heard the zipper from the bag being opened. He heard Bill rustling around in the bag, and obviously pulling something out. He heard Bill removing his belt, but heard him clasping it shortly after taking it off. A second later, he heard Bill sigh, his back hitting against something, maybe the wall or bathtub.   
Tom listened some more, and heard Bill shuffling around in the bathroom. Then the lock on the door was unlocked, and the door swung open. A little bit of blood trickled from Bill's left arm, and Tom's stomach dropped. "Bill... what did you do?" Bill stumbled forward, and Tom held his arms out, catching Bill. "Tomi, you just wouldn't understand." Bill slurred his words together.   
Bill giggled, and threw his head back, taking in a deep breath, and letting it out. "This is the strong stuff." Bill giggled again. "Tomi, I don't think I can walk." Bill said, his head lolled to the side. Tom sighed, and scooped Bill up in his arms.   
"Georg! I need to use your spare room." Tom shouted, not waiting for an answer, but instead, carrying his twin to the spare bedroom. He gently placed Bill's passed out form on the bed, and brushed his blond locks out of the way. It was then that he noticed the dark circles under his brother eyes, and the bruises on his arm. It was just too much for Tom to take, and he broke down crying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going through my stories and realized that I never finished this, though it was marked and finished. So here we go. Sorry this chapter is short. Enjoy <3

Bill giggled over his glass of wine, as he listened to his date talk. The boy in front of him was tall, muscular, with dark brown hair, and brown eyes. His hair was short, but long enough to run your fingers through. He had a charming smile, and a full sleeve of tattoo's. His name was Zander. He was more than happy to wine and dine Bill all night. He was a true gentlemen, he was right on time picking Bill up in his brand new black Ferrari F12. He had opened the door for Bill, and when they arrived at the expensive Italian restaurant, Zander had helped Bill out of the car, tucked his arm into his, and guided him inside. Bill had been smiling the entire night, and was on cloud nine.   
The meal had ended, and Zander had quickly paid for the bill. "I hope your not ready to go home yet?" Zander asked with a smile. "What do you have in mind?" Bill asked. "Let's go and I'll show you." Bill smiled, and quickly got up, and let Zander whisk him away and back into his car.   
The car came to a stop only twenty minutes later, and Bill leaned back in his seat happy and breathless, as he looked through the windshield out to the ocean. "Beautiful!" Bill whispered. "Yeah, you are." Zander said. Bill turned his gaze to his date, their eyes heavy on each other, and they were both leaning in. Their lips touched, and Bill took in a sharp inhale of breath through his nose. The kiss was soft and gentle, but at the same time it was intense. Bill's stomach was doing flips, and goosebumps erupted over his arms. When the couple pulled away to breathe, they both giggled.   
"Wanna go for a walk?"  
"Yeah, I do." Bill replied.

XXX

"Tom, I'm home!" Bill yelled after he slammed the front door shut behind him. He felt as if he was floating on a cloud, he felt light and airy, and if his stomach would stop fluttering maybe his brain would stop being so fuzzy.  
"How did it go, never mind... by the look on your face I can tell." Tom said, poking his twin in his side. Bill giggled, and wrapped his arms around his twin's neck. "He's so sweet, Tomi." Bill said, a dreamy look on his face.  
"When do I get to meet him?"  
"Not yet, you'll scare him away."  
"If I scare him away then he had other intentions then treating my twin right. Gotta look out for my baby brother." Tom said, ruffling Bill's hair.  
Bill just laughed, and pushed his twin's hands away, "I'm gonna go shower. Good night, Tomi!" Bill sang out, and made his way up the staircase and into his room. There was an attached bathroom. He started the water, allowing it to warm up when he heard his phone go off. There was an unknown number, but upon reading it he knew exactly who it was, and once again, the butterflies were back.   
Hey Bill, it's Zander. I had a good time tonight, and I hope you did too? If you did, let's go out again tomorrow night. I'll pick you up at five. -Z  
Bill: I had a wonderful time, thank you. And I'd love to go out again. Guess I'll see you again tomorrow night. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twin's don't see eye to eye.

"Tom!" Bill called out to his twin from his bedroom. He was standing in front of his full length mirror looking over his outfit. He looked good, but he wanted to look better. "Tom?" Bill called out again. "What?" Tom called out from downstairs. "I need your help. Come here." Tom groaned, but hiked up the stairs, and into his twin's room. Tom looked over his twin's body and smiled. "Getting ready for your date." Tom teased. "Shut up. How do I look?"   
"You look beautiful, Bill, just like always." Bill smiled, and turned once again to look at himself in the mirror. He wore tight black pants, with a studded belt, and a black button up shirt. "Do you think it's too much? Should I change?" Tom sighed, "You look fine..."   
"Fine? Just fine. You just said a second ago I looked beautiful."   
"You do Bibi. C'mere." Tom said, pulling his twin into his arms. "You don't have to put yourself out like that. Anyone would be willing to be with you. You're wonderful, Bill." Tom said. He cupped his twin's face in his hands, forcing Bill to look up at him. "Thank's Tomi. I love you." Bill said quietly. Their lips touched in a simple kiss that lasted just a second too long. Their foreheads pressed together, and their hands laced together. "I get to meet him today, right?"  
"I'll let you open the door." Bill said, smiling at his twin. Just in that second the doorbell rang, Tom looked down the hall and back at his twin. He smirked, "Close your eyes." Tom said. "Why?" Bill asked, cocking a brow at his twin. "Just do it." Bill smiled, and closed his eyes. He was still wrapped in his twins arms. Tom reached a finger out and brought it over the freshly applied eye make up, and smudged it. In the next second Tom ran from the room, Bill screams filled the room. "Tom Kaulitz, you bastard."   
"Better fix your make up Bibi. I'll let your boyfriend in." Tom said, smiling as he made his way to answer the door. 

XXX

Tom was smiling as he ran downstairs, listening to his twin complain about working so hard on his make up and then having to fix it in a rush. He knew Bill would only make a few mistakes since he was in a hurry, which gave him plenty of time to grill this mystery boy.  
Opening the door, Tom eyed Bill's date up and down, "You must be here for Bill?" Tom questioned.   
"Yeah, I'm Zander, and you are?"  
"I'm his twin, Tom. Please come in, Bill is upstairs still getting ready. He tends to go the extra mile."  
"Thanks." Zander said, stepping inside.   
"Want a drink?"  
"No thanks." They stood awkwardly for a moment, only because Tom was eyeing him. There was something about the guy that irked Tom to no end.  
"So what is it you do, Zander?" Tom asked, leaning against the wall. Tom had grown up a lot, he had grown out of the gangster clothes he used to wear, and he was more casual now. The jeans he wore were ripped at the knee's, and he wore a muscle shirt, showing off his muscles. He made sure to flex them multiple times when Zander was looking.   
"I work in public services." Zander said simply.  
"Interesting. What exactly do you do in public services?"  
"It's somewhat of a hush hush thing. I can't talk about it outside of work. Company policy." Zander said. He was dressed in black dress pants, and a black button up shirt. His hair was pulled back, and he actually looked stunning, even if it was Tom thinking it.   
Tom took a step forward, closing the gap between them, he was now holding complete eye contact with Zander now. "Like I said, I'm Bill's twin brother. I'm the oldest, and I know when my brother is not happy, when he's hurt, distressed or anything else. We don't keep secrets, and even if we do, we usually figure it out. So let me make this very clear. If you hurt Bill, if he even comes up upset or displeased from this date, if anything happens to him, you will regret it."   
Just then Bill was making his way down the stairs, he looked beautiful, and his eyes were sparkling under his dark Kohl rimmed eyes. He was smiling from ear to ear, and cluthing a small hand held purse to his side. Bill's hair was still long and black and flat ironed.   
Zander's eyes traveled up to Bill, then quickly back to Tom. The smirk on his lips made Tom's anger flare higher, he didn't like this guy, and he didn't want Bill going out with him. "I'll make sure Bill comes home satisfied." Those words made Tom's blood run cold. Zander was something else. Tom knew what guys thought about. He also knew how the street life was, he prided himself back in his gangster days when he used to hang out on the streets with his gang of friends. Breaking into stores and houses, stealing. That was the simple stuff, he also knew how much more trouble the gang life could lead. Though Tom never actually joined the gang, he was chill enough to just hang out with them and do some runs with them. He knew the rules and consequences of ratting out, so he knew to keep his mouth shut. That lifestyle was screaming at him now, his street smarts were telling him this guy was bad news.   
Bill came down, smiling, and quickly walked up to Zander to great him. Zander put and arm around his waist, and pulled him in for a quick peck on the lips. "Ready to go?" Bill asked, but before Zander could even open his mouth to respond, Tom cut in. "Can I see you for a second Bill?" Tom didn't even give Bill time to answer, because he was tugging on his arm, and pulling him into the kitchen away from Zander's sight.  
"Tom... Tom what are you doing?" Bill asked, jerking his arm away.  
"There's something not right with that guy, I don't like him."  
"You never like anyone I go out with." Bill said, crossing his arms over his chest, and cocking a brow.  
"No, this is different, I swear. He can't even be honest with where he works, there's something wrong, Bill, I feel it."  
"He works in public services." Bill said, his voice hitching slightly. Tom knew his brother was getting angry with him, but he needed him to understand.  
"Yeah, but he won't elaborate on it."  
"Because he can't, it's part of the job policy. Why is his job so important to you anyway. Does it really matter?"  
"No.. yes...no.... Ugh! Look Bill, that guy is not right. Something is off, and I don't like it. I don't want you to get hurt. Please just tell him your sick or something and stay here. Please?"  
Bill was furious now. "Tom Kaulitz, how many dates have you been on? And I have never once said anything to you about it. Every time I have gone on a date you give them the third degree, and then beg me to not go out. I know your the more clingy twin, but is it really necessary for you to do whatever you can from stopping me from going out on a simple date? That's not fair Tom. That's not fair at all. Even when we were younger, you were always chasing girls, and sleeping with them. What did I do, I sat back and watched you do it. When I expressed my concern you blew me off. Now that your actually dating and respecting women a little more then you used to the tables change. I want to go out, and I'm not going out for sex. I like this guy, he's really sweet and nice, and I'd like to have a boyfriend for more than one night, so if you don't mind, can you not scare this one off like you did the last?" With that Bill walked off, leaving Tom stunned and hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Bill should have listened to Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... read on.

The date had been exceptionally nice. There was no rush to the evening, and right after dinner the couple took a walk. They had even bought ice cream, and made their way to the coast line. They were now tucked in the backseat of Zander's car, making out heavily. It was only when Zander reached for Bill's shirt, and slowly started to lift it did Bill break the kiss. Breathing heavily, he said, "Wait. Stop for a second." Zander listened, and pulled his hand away. Bill let out a breath, trying slow his racing heart, and make his breathing go back to normal, his head fell back resting on the cushion behind him, and his eyes drift closed. "What's wrong?" Zander asked, his hand stroking over Bill's lower abdomen. "Nothing, it's just... I don't want to push the limits, you know?"   
"Who says were pushing anything? Look, why don't we just relax, and look at the stars for a bit." Bill smiled, and settled into the Zander's side, his head resting on his chest. It was so perfect, and sweet.  
"Oh, hey, wait a second." Zander said, getting up, and out of the car. "What are you doing?" Bill asked, watching as Zander disappeared to the trunk of the car. "I have a surprise." He said. He returned seconds later with two bottles of alcohol. There was no label on the bottle, but the liquid looked like beer, and he wasn't sure if it was because the bottle was stained slightly brown or if it was just the liquid. Bill eyed the bottles suspiciously. "I have a friend that brews his own beer. I keep telling him he should sell it, but he doesn't listen. I knew I wanted to bring you out here, so I thought if things got a little tense, I'd break them out. We can just relax. I'll put the top down, we can watch the stars. I don't know, maybe you'll kiss me again before the night is over." Zander had a goofy smile on his face, as he handed Bill the unlabeled bottle with the top already popped off. Bill smiled, and reached up, pulling Zander down for another kiss, and completely ignoring the offered beer.   
Bill pulled away, still smiling, cheeks flushed. "Wow... You are amazing." Zander said, handing Bill his drink. Zander sat back down next to Bill, and took a sip of his own drink, and sat back. Bill timidly brought the bottle to his lips, and took a small sip. It tasted really good, and continued to drink, nuzzled into his dates side, and looking up at the clear night sky.

It was about half way through the bottle that his head started to spin, and his eyes felt heavy. In fact, his whole body felt heavy. His eyes started to droop, tried to keep them open, but he just couldn't. He quickly fell asleep. 

XXX

When Bill woke up he was in a bed. The room smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. His head hurt something aweful, and he couldn't get his vision to focus clearly. He laid back down, and held his head, he just wanted to go back to sleep, but the movements his body made and the jolt's of pain shooting up his spine told him something was wrong.   
Blinking a few times, he tried to focus his vision, and it was enough to see that he was naked, and that he had been bleeding a little bit. His clothes were on the floor next to the bed, and he felt his eyes instantly tear up. The sleeping body next to him moved, and he felt himself stiffen up. He reached for his clothes, and with a struggle, put them back on.   
As he was buttoning up his pants, Zander woke up, a smile on his face. "Morning, beautiful."  
"What happened last night? Where are we? How did I get here?" Bill asked, his voice quivering.   
"Aww, babe, don't you remember?"  
"Don't aww babe, me. Tell me what the fuck happened."  
"You got a little too drunk last night, and we were kissing, you kept begging me to make love to you, but I told you no. I didn't want to do that out in the open, not there. So I brought you were, we had sex, you fell asleep, but not before you drank a bit more. We both got pretty wasted last night, and we both passed out."  
"No." Bill said, he was trying to make sense of all of this, but none of it made any sense at all. He was so confused. This wasn't like him. Sex was something important, it was special to him. He had been drunk lot's of times, and never once had sex come up. This wasn't what happened, he could feel it, and it made him sick to his stomach. Bill pulled his shirt on, and then realized that his phone was missing.   
"Where's my phone?" Bill asked, searching the bed and night table. Zander smiled, and reached over, and waved his phone around in his hand. It was when Bill took a step closer that he realized he wasn't alone with Zander, there was another guy laying on the couch. He was completely naked, except for the boxers he wore. Bill's stomach convulsed, and twisted, and he ran for the bathroom, where he emptied his stomach of the alcohol and whatever else he may or may not have consumed the night before.   
"Dante', he's awake now." Bill heard Zander say. Then someone was towering over him, and pulling him to his feet. It was the guy from the couch, he was tall, black and had dark tattoo's only on his chest and upper arms. He had diamond earrings, and when he smiled, he noticed a gold tooth in his mouth. Dante was a lot bigger then him, and even Zander, Bill trembled under his hold, and held his breath.   
"You were so good last night, baby doll." Dante' said, hovering over Bill. Bill was standing up against the wall, pressed tightly as he could against the wall and away from the the big man in front of him. He let himself whimper when Dante pulled Bill's hands up above his head, and holding them there with one hand. Dante' brushed his lips across Bill's cheek, and down to his neck. "You smell so good. I wanna fuck you again." That statement made Bill shudder, and before he could stop himself, he was crying. He felt so helpless and weak. "Please, I'm not going to say anything, just let me go."  
"You're right, you're not gonna say a damn thing, baby. I own you now. From now on, you when I send Zander to pick you up, you go willingly or unwillingly, either way, you will leave with him. You belong to me, and no one is going to help you with that. Tomorrow night, Zan is going to pick you up, you will be ready, and he will bring you back later, if you do a good job."   
"Just let me go, please, please, please." Bill begged over and over again.  
"Shut the fuck up and stop fucking crying." Dante' said, slapping Bill across the face. Bill yelped, and tried to pull his hand to his face, but couldn't because he was still being held. "Zander is going to bring you back home, but first you I need to be sure that you are going to keep your pretty little mouth shut."  
"I will, I promise, I won't say anything." Bill said, desperately.   
Dante' smiled a wicked smile, and reached behind him, when he brought his hand back around, he had a knife, which he held it up to Bill's throat. "I heard you had a twin brother. You two are really close. Well, if you say anything, or act any different then what you normally act like to bring any suspicion at all, I will kill him, and I'll make you watch. I'll torture him until he is begging me to kill him, and you will watch it all, then I will bring you back here, and you will never see the light of day again, do you understand me?" Bill choked out a sob, but nodded his head, "Do you?" Dante' yelled in his face. Again, Bill nodded, and sobbed out a, "Yes!"   
"Good boy. Tomorrow night, you better be ready, you better make yourself look pretty like you did last night for Zander. Got it? Don't worry about your clothes, I'll have that taken care of." Dante' let Bill go, and took a step back watching Bill closely, who just stood against the wall, cowering. "Zan, come take this bitch home." Dante' shouted out, and left the bathroom.   
Zander made his way into the bathroom, and Bill kept his head down, his eyes looking at his feet. "C'mon baby, get yourself cleaned up.  
XXX  
Bill wasn't sure how much time had passed since he had woken up, and the time that he had been in the car. He only started to pay attention when he started to recognize his surroundings. His stomach was doing flips, and he couldn't wait to get into the safety of his house, but then the other problem came when Tom would see him. He would know something was wrong, even if he was going to try to act normal. He'd plaster a fake smile on his face, and he'd do whatever he had to to keep Tom safe.  
When Zander pulled up in front of his home he shared with his twin, Bill reached for the car door, he wanted to bolt, but it was Zander's hand pulling him back with a sickening smile that made him stop. "Going so soon, baby?" Zander asked, with a smile. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss? After all, I'm not gonna see you until tonight again." Bill hesitated, but leaned in, thinking of his innocent twin inside, and closed his eyes when he felt Zander's lips on his. Instantly he felt bile rise in his throat, and he tried desperately to control it, but it was too late, and he lunged for the door just in time to empty the small glass of water he had to drink that morning, onto the sidewalk. Zander was out and by Bill's side in a second, holding his hair back. Zander's presence next to him, and his hands on his back made him heave again. In the back-round, he could hear another set of footprints, and his twin's voice. "What the fuck is going on?" He heard Tom shout. "Where have you been? What's wrong? Are you sick? What the fuck did you do to him?" Tom was aggressive now, and shoved Zander away from Bill.   
Bill stood up, and the look on Zander's face was threatening. Bill had to play it safe, and he put on a fake mask to hide behind. "Tom calm down, back off." He yelled at his twin, as he wrapped his arms around Zander. "This is my fault, I drank a little too much last night, and I'm hung over. I spent the night with him. Just chill, go back in the house."   
The smile on Zander's face told Bill he did a good job, and he was slightly relieved. Tom had backed away, but stayed within eyesight of Bill. Zander embraced Bill in a tight hug, pressed his lips to his forehead, the way a loving boyfriend would to a sick lover, and then brought his lips down to his ear. "Good boy, get some rest, and I'll see you tonight." Zander placed one last kiss to Bill's cheek, before he got back in his car, and started to drive away. Bill played it up, smiling and waving until the car had turned the corner and was out of site. He then walked past Tom, and straight into the house, and up to his room. He wanted to hide away from the world forever. And he wasn't ready to face his twin. He wanted to shower, and scrub his skin until it melted off of him. He wanted to feel clean.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins fight.  
> Tom seeks help.

Bill woke up a few hours later to the sound of light knocking on the door. He knew it was his twin, but he didn't want to see him. He wanted to curl up in a ball and hide, but at the same time, all he really wanted was for Tom to come in and rescue him and hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright.   
"Bill. Are you awake?" Tom waited for an answer, but got none. Bill heard his twin sigh, and he could hear his feet shuffling against the tiled floor. "I'm going out with Georg and Gustav, you should.... Bill I know your awake, just open the door, please."   
With a heavy sigh, Bill forced his shaking legs up and off the bed. He trudged his bare feet through the fuzzy carpet all the way to his bedroom door. He unlocked it, but didn't open it, and made his way back to bed, facing the opposite direction of the door. He heard it open, and he heard his twin enter the room. He felt the bed behind him dip down, and he knew Tom was sitting there, right behind him. He felt his twin's hand on his hip, and Bill shuddered, he didn't want anyone touching him, and the thought that his twin's touch was repulsive to him sickened him further.   
"Tell me what's wrong, Bibi." Tom pleaded, with a slight shaking of Bill's hip. There was silence from Bill's side, and a sigh from Tom. "Would you at least turn and look at me?" Bill shook his head, and curled into himself. "Are you sick?" Again, Bill shook his head. "Did something happen last night?" This time Tom was met with silence, and Bill's body tensed up under his touch.  
"Please Tom." Bill pleaded, his eyes squeezed shut, and he wasn't exactly sure what he was asking for, but said it anyway. Tom sighed and pulled his hand from his twin, and watched as he instantly relaxed. "Bill. You know you can talk to me. I'm always gonna be here for you."  
"I'm fine, Tom, I promise." Tom stood from the bed, and backed away. "You're not fine, Bill, were twins, remember? I know when your not fine, because i can fucking feel it."  
Bill sniffled, and sat up in bed, his face suddenly turning from confused and upset to anger. "You know what Tom. Why don't you just go. You're always in my business. Damn me if I find someone to fuck. Look at you, every night you have someone new in your bed. You're just jealous."  
"You think I'm jealous. Do you even know why I have someone in my bed every fucking night, Bill, do you? You know the reason. How fucking dare you throw it back at me. You wanted us to be twins, and this is me trying to be just your fucking twin. Maybe it's you that's jealous. Your first time not what you thought it would be? You know what fuck you Bill." Tom yelled, and hurried out the door and down the stairs. The door being slammed ricocheting up the stairs and rattled the entire house. Bill collapsed onto his bed in tears. If Tom only knew the truth. He would happily give in to his twins needs and wants, because they were his as well, but he couldn't put Tom in danger, and keeping him at a distance was the best way he could think of keeping him safe. Though it hurt him, like a dozen knifes piercing his chest all at once, but he had to do this, not for him, but for Tom. Hopefully when all this was done, he would thank him.

XXXX

Tom jogged up the apartment steps to apartment number 813 and knocked in the pattern he knew the owner would only open up to. After waiting just a few seconds, the door swung open, Tom smiled up at his old friend. "Bushido!"   
The older man laughed, and blew the smoke from his cigarette out, holding out his hand. Tom took it, and they both leaned into each other their shoulders touching briefly in a friendly hug.   
Bushido stepped aside, allowing Tom to enter his apartment, Tom did and made himself at home on Bushido's old raggedy couch. "It's been a while, man, what's up?" Bushido asked, taking a seat at the opposite end of the couch.  
"Same old shit, ya know how it is. I'm clean now, trying to get my shit together. How's business going."  
"Fuck man, you know how it is. Been having some trouble with a new gang that just moved into town. They think they are the big shot around here. Bitches don't know who they are messing with."  
Tom was silent, and he leaned forward, arms resting on his knee's, and his hands holding up his chin. "I need a favor. You still got your connections?"  
"Sure, need me to take someone out? Just say the words, man, I got ya."  
"Nah, man, It's nothing like that. I just need someone to keep their eyes on Bill. He went out last night. I didn't like the vibes I got from his date. This guy has ulterior motives."  
"You tellin' me Bill's actually seeing someone. He was always so uptight about that."  
"That's what doesn't make sense. He went out on this date. He said he wouldn't be out late. He ended up getting drunk and sleeping with the guy. When he brought Bill home, he seemed tense and just off. He's been locked in his room all morning, and he tenses up when I touch him."  
"Fuck man. You know this guys name?"  
"Zander."  
"Last name?" Bushido asked, typing into his cellphone. Tom shook his head. "They are supposed to be going out again tonight. Maybe you can have one of your boys follow them. Make sure Bill is alright?"  
"I'm on it." Bushido said, nodding. "I'll have one of my guys watch 'em. This Zander guy picking Bill up from your house?"   
"Yeah, at five a I think."  
"Alright. All set."  
"Thanks man."  
"No prob. Take care of yourself kid. I'll let you know tonight, what's going on with your brother."  
"Thanks man." Tom said, hugging each other one last time, before Tom made it out of the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill get's forced into a bad situation that he can't get out of, and probably won't remember.

Tom was home now, and stepped out of his shoes. The house was quiet, and there were no lights on. It was still too early for Bill to have gone on his date, and Tom needed to apologize to his twin before things got difficult between them.   
Tom made his way up the stairs and back to Bill's room, where he heard the shower running. Tom knew Bill must be getting to go out again tonight. Tom knocked on the bathroom door loud enough for Bill to hear through the heavy stream of the water. He heard a thunk from the bathroom, and panic rose in Tom's chest, "Bill?" Tom asked, peaking his head through the door, "Are you okay?"   
"Yeah, fine, just.. you scared me."  
"Can I come in?"  
"Why?"  
"So we can talk."  
"I'm in the shower, Tom." Bill snapped.  
"So. That's never stopped us before."  
"I'm almost done in here, wait for me downstairs." Tom stood there for a moment, shocked. They were twins, they looked exactly the same, the only difference was that Tom was slightly shorter and had more muscle mass, Bill was taller and was much skinnier, and their moles were placed in different places and the rest of their beauty marks were in similar, but different places. They had seen each other naked several times, and had even showered together multiple times to save time. It was what got them in trouble and had made them realize their real feelings towards each other.   
"Tom, get out!" Bill shouted. Tom shook his thoughts from his head, "Okay." Tom whispered, unsure if Bill heard him or not, but he backed away from the bathroom, shut the door, and walked out of the room and downstairs to wait for his twin. 

It didn't take long. Bill was wrapped in a robe, a towel around his wet hair, and he went to the fridge, avoiding eye contact with Tom. "Can we talk?" Tom asked, his fingers drumming against the table. "Talk." Bill said, still searching the fridge for something cold to drink.   
"I'd perfer it if you actually looked at me while I spoke." When he didn't get an answer from Bill he sighed, and started talking. "Look I don't want to fight. Your my twin and I love you, but things can't keep going like this."  
"Then would you let up on me. Your not my mother, so stop treating me like that. If I want to go out and stay out for a week it's none of your business."  
"Your right, it's not, but it is at the same time. I had a bad feeling about this guy and I don't want to see you get hurt. If he did hurt you, or if he does in the future or forces you to do something you can tell me."  
After several long seconds of silence and watching as Bill worried his lip, he said, "I can't tell you if there is nothing to tell." Then Bill walked away, back up stairs to get ready for his second night out. 

 

Zander pulled up in front of the Kaulitz house. A smile on his face and a bouquet of roses in one hand, he made his way up to the front door. He didn't even have to knock, Tom had the door open and waiting. The look on his face was smoldering.   
"Good evening Tom. How are you doing?" Zander asked in a cheerful mood. Tom said nothing, instead, he pulled Zander into the house, and slammed the door, then slammed Zander into the wall. "Did you do something to Bill last night?" Zander's smile fell to amused and angry. "I fucked your twin brother all night long, just like he wanted me to."   
"That's funny, because that's not my brother at all. He isn't that easy."  
"I didn't say he was." Zander said, his smile returning.   
"I'm watching you. I have eyes on you at all times, so I'll know whatever you do to him, even if he refuses to tell me. I know something's wrong, but he won't tell me. I know, because I can feel it, and when I do find out, I'll kill you myself." Tom shoved him into the wall once more before letting up as Bill was coming down the stairs. He was dressed in black tight jean's and a black shirt. His hair was down, and his make up was heavily done.   
Tom watched Bill coming down, and noticed how vacant his eyes looked. Zander stepped forward, his eyes burning into Tom's, and he made a grab for Bill, who flinched. "Ready baby? You look so beautiful tonight." Zander's voice was dripping with sweetness, and it made Tom sick. He wanted to beat the life out of this guy, but he wouldn't. He'd let Bushido's guys follow him and wait for the report. 

Bill had been taken to a shabby run down motel room. The entire room smelled of cigarettes and alcohol and something else, drug's maybe, but what did that smell like to a person who had never smelled it before? Bill tried not to focus on that too much. Zander told him to sit on the bed, he did as he was told and waited. He watched as Zander picked up a travel bag. He pulled out a pair of short silver glitter booty short and a matching vest shirt. "Alright sexy boy, get dressed." Bill's eyes flooded over with tears, "Stop with the water works and take your fucking clothes off and put those on." Zander shouted, causing Bill to flinch again. He tried to make the tear's stop, but they kept coming, "Can I at least go into the bathroom to change."  
"You better fix your make up in there too." Zander said, shoving Bill into the small olive green bathroom. There was no window and it felt very damp and smelled of mold. Bill was shaking, and wondering how he could possibly get out of the whole situation. Then there was banging on the thing wooden door, "C'mon times up open the door." Zander's voice came. Bill hesitated for a moment, but opened the door. There was no way out of this. He got himself into this mess, and now he had to deal with it.   
The door started to open forcefully, and Bill was yanked out of the safety of the bathroom and back into the bedroom area and tossed onto the bed. He whimpered, but stayed where he landed. Daring to look up, he noticed two more men in the room. One of them men was Dante, the second Bill wasn't sure who he was. The second man was several inches shorter than himself, and he had a beer belly. His hairline looked as though it was receding and thinning, it was also slightly grey. The man's arms were big, but not from fat, he must lift weight's or something because they looked toned. Bill shivered when he saw the man smile a big toothy grin at him, his teeth were stained yellow.   
Money went from the chubby man into Dante's hand. The unknown guy thanked Dante' saying, "He's perfect, exactly what you said he would be."   
"Remember what I said, do not leave any marks on his face an no hickies."  
"Got it"  
"You want him awake and playful or rag doll?" Dante asked. Bill's eyes widened, and he felt himself shake his head. "No, no please, don't..." Before Bill could finish getting the words out Zander had back handed him across the face. Bill gasped, and clutched his cheek, face stinging from the force of the hit. "You don't have a say in this, got it, your job is to shut up and look pretty and take it."   
"Sorry Eddie, he's a fresh one. Got to discipline them until they learn their place."  
"How long will he be out for if you drug him?" Eddie asked.  
"All night long." Dante said with a sweet smirk on his face.  
"I'll triple what I just paid so I can have that long."  
Bill was crying now, listening to this. It was his body, and he didn't want to be forced into this. "You got the money now?" Dante asked.  
Eddie pulled a wad of bill's from his pocket and handed it over. Dante looked over at Zander and nodded towards the dresser once.   
Zander walked over and started fiddling around with something Bill could not see, and when he turned around, he had a needle in his hand. Bill backed up until he was almost falling off the bed, that's when he felt large hands gripping his shoulder's. He knew those hands belonged to Dante, he'd felt them before the previous night. They restrained Bill, but not without a fight. "He's a feisty one, ain't he?" Eddie said with a laugh. "I'd love to get some of that when he's awake, maybe next time. I'll break him in for you, tonight I just wanna have a good time."  
"You'll have all the fun you can get in a few minutes."   
Then Bill felt something sharp prick his arm, and a rush of fluid enter his bloodstream. His head started spinning and he felt like he was floating on a cloud, but at the same time he felt like his body weighed a million pounds. His vision was bluring, and he felt heavy and light at the same time. There was also a wave of nausea that came over his system, but he was too relaxed and suddenly extremely sleepy to do anything about it. Soon, his eyes drifted shut, and sleep took over his body.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zander's story

When morning came, Bill felt groggy, he had a headache and he felt dizzy, lightheaded and very nauseous. Lifting his head up and slightly opening his eyes, his head felt heavy, and instantly he laid back down. He groaned into the pillow, sleep pulling him back, his body too heavy to fight it, except for the noise of someone calling his name, forcing his eyes open.   
"Bill. Wake your ass up." His vision was blurry and he couldn't make out who was calling him. Then he was being forced out of the bed. He tried to make his legs work, but his body felt like it had been hit by a bus, everything hurt, and he couldn't make his legs work. He was dragged like a rag doll to the bathroom, where, he finally realized the strange person was Zander, pushed him. He stumbled, trying to get his footing, but failed, and landed on his knee's and fell face first on the dirty bathroom floor. He laid there for a moment listening to Zander, "take a shower and get dressed in your regular clothes. Hurry up."   
When the bathroom door was shut, Bill forced himself to roll over on his back. He opened his eyes, although he desperately wanted to close them again. He felt so tired and sore, suddenly a shower was sounding better and better. Gripping the lip of the sink, Bill hoisted himself up, and winced as he stood. He didn't need anyone to tell him that he had been fucked, possibly all night long or at least most of it, his body felt it. His ass was sore, and by the look of his reflection, he looked as though he had been through hell. He had a fading hand print around his neck, and bruises on his hips. He had teeth marks along his abdomen and chest. He turned around so he could see his backside in the mirror, and he found red welted, slightly bruised, hand prints on his ass, along with more teeth marks. His stomach twinged in pain, and he fell to his knee's hovering over the toilet, and he threw up what little he still had in his stomach, which was mostly just bile. Bill heaved and coughed a few more times, and squeezed his eyes shut. He had to pull himself together.   
Weak and hungover, Bill pulled himself up once again and reached blindly for the water tap in the shower. He heard a hissing noise and then the high pitched hiss of the shower nozzle shooting water out. He didn't care that the water was still trying to reach a reasonable temperature, instead of waiting, Bill stepped in, welcoming the ice cold along his skin. It made him feel alive, and within a few seconds the water started to warm up. He scrubbed his body down until it was red, washing the dried cum from his body, and making himself presentable to go back home and fake it with Tom all over again. He wasn't sure if he could do it, then a thought popped into his head, if he was actually passed out, he wouldn't have to.   
After the shower, Bill got dressed in the clothes he came with, and followed Zander back to his car. Before actually getting in, Bill leaned against the door, and asked, "What was that drug you gave me last night?"  
"Never mind what it was and get in the car." Zander said, yanking his door open.   
"But I want some more."   
Zander cocked a brow at him, "You like it already baby?"  
Bill cringed at the name, and tried to ignore it, faking a smile, he nodded, "I like it, and I want some more."  
"Fine, but that just mean's your portion of the money you bring in belong's to me now. I'll set you up, wait here."  
Bill waited, and watched as Zander ran back to the motel room, and disappeared for a moment before returning again with a small black bag. "Here." Zander said, handing over the bag, "There's a few pill's two pill's in there. Need to make sure you don't overdose."  
"Well I guess at least someone gets to enjoy my body and make money off it, and I can't even look at myself in the mirror anymore or talk to my own twin." Bill snapped, earning him a slap across the face, he didn't have time to react because Zander had a hold of his jaw, and was forcing him to look at him. "Don't talk back like that, it's ugly." Zander said, before letting go of Bill's jaw roughly. Bill flinched away, and cupped his stinging face. He fought the tear's that threatened to spill from his eyes and blinked them away quickly.   
Bill started to pull the needles and the drugs from the bag. Zander eyed him while he drove closer to his house. "Don't do that shit in here. You'll pass out before you even get to your house."   
"But.. I can't face my brother." Bill whimpered, after he cursed himself, he shouldn't have said a word about it. Then the car stopped, and they weren't near his home yet. Bill squeezed his eyes shut, ready and waiting for another smack in the face, one never came. He opened his eyes and slowly turned to face Zander.  
"I'm not gonna hit you." Zander said. Bill relaxed slightly, but not completely. "Look. I get you. I know how hard this is for you." That statement made rage boil in Bill's veins. How could he know? How could he even say something like that, and sit there and try to sympathize with him over something like this. It made his eyes water, and this time he let his tear's fall. "How could you possibly know what it feels like to be made a fool, then be drugged and raped, and passed on for other people to have sex with you and you have no say or choice in your own body anymore. He couldn't contain the anger or hurt anymore. As the tear's poured down his reddened cheeks, he turned to face Zander, and yelled, "Do you really know how it is? Do you have any idea what it's like to be forced to have sex with people you don't want even touching you. Being drugged when you don't want to? Then going home every night to a twin brother who you can't even look in the eye anymore. How could you say you understand when your the one making me do this?" Bill broke down and just sobbed, he felt utterly broken and abused and he didn't see any light at the end of the pitch black tunnel.  
"I do know, because I was in your shoes too." Zander said. "It all started with Dante'. We met a few year's ago. I worked at a grocery store, and every afternoon he would come in, even if it was to buy a piece of gum. He would always come to my register. He was cute and really sweet. Then one day he didn't come in, and it was then I realized I had fallen for him. Then when closing time came and I walked outside. Dante' was sitting there waiting in his car. It was a really nice car too. He smiled up at me and asked me if I was hungry, if I wanted to go to dinner with him." Zander cocked his head upwards, as if mentally recalling something. He shook his head slightly, and laughed. "I was young and stupid and he swept me off my feet. He wined and dined me, said all the right things. I never thought why this older guy would want anything to even do with me. A young kid just trying to work through college and make enough money to have a little left over to put food in my stomach, but when Dante' came along and offered up money and anything else I could possibly need or want, who was I to say no. I was so fucking stupid. I didn't see it coming. It all changed one night when I went over to his house. He made dinner, offered me some wine that he drugged. I ended up passed out next to him, and I couldn't remember anything. When I woke up, I was dressed, he said nothing happened, but I felt sore and achy, I knew something had happened, I just didn't know what, and my young stupid teenage brain didn't want to put two and two together. So I came back, and he drugged me again, and this time I woke up naked next to some strange guy. Dante' was sitting there watching me, he had a smile on his face."  
Zander was crying now, as if he held in a lifetime of emotion's, pain and hurt, anger and rage, and they all just came pouring out all at once. Finally allowing the barriers to break inside of him and show his pain to someone who would understand.   
"He threatened to kill my family. He knew where they lived because I introduced them to him as my boyfriend one day. They were happy and excited. He paid off all their debt, and he said this was his way of getting his money back from me. I belonged to him now. I had to pretend like nothing was wrong, but my mom knew something was off, because my grades started slipping, and I started missing classes and dropping classes and things started to fall apart. That was just the start of it all. Eventually I paid off my debt and then some, and Dante' gave me a higher position. Recruitment. I refused at first and Dante' almost killed me. I ended up in the hospital for a week with broken ribs, a broken arm and a bad concussion. Then he told me that if I refused again he would kill my family and make me watch. He said that after he did it he would just put me to work on the street's. So I agreed."  
"Why didn't you go to the police? You could have said something to someone in the hospital. You could have gotten out of it." Bill yelled. He was so angry that one person could hurt so many people, and that no one seemed to do anything about it.  
"You don't understand. I couldn't go to the police because he has the police in his pocket. Dante' has killed people before, and he pays off the cops with a large sum of money to cover up the crimes he commits. I was young, stupid and stuck. What was I supposed to do? I agreed to work for him, I had no other choice, but know that it's not because I want to." Zander took a deep breathy sigh, rubbed at his red eyes and said, "There's no way out. The best thing you can do is protect your brother. Separate yourself from him, and make Dante' believe that you like him and that it doesn't bother you."  
"No, there's no way I will pretend to do that."  
"You have to. I've seen Dante' kill some of the others' family member's. He made them watch, it's worse if your only family is women, he rapes them, tortures them and then kills them in front of you. He's sick and twisted and he doesn't care for your feelings or anyone else's. He's just doing this because he makes money a lot of money. You have to get away from your twin in order to keep him safe."   
But the very thought of leaving Tom and never seeing him again hurt just as much as ignoring him if not worse. Tom was his other half, he was everything to him. He couldn't just walk away. Could he? 

XXXX

Zander helped Bill shoot up right before he exited the car. Zander sped off down the road, not wanting Tom to see him. Bill stumbled up to the front door. His vision blurring and he tried his best to focus on the knob of the door to get it open, but he couldn't. He didn't have the strength, he was tired and his body felt heavy and all he wanted to do was lay down.   
He didn't know when or how the door opened, or how he got into Tom's arms. All he knew was in that moment he felt safe and secure for the first time in a long time. He didn't want Tom to let go of him, so when Tom laid him down in his bed, Bill held on to Tom with a weak grip, and Tom allowed it. "Please don't leave me. Stay." Bill slurred. He wasn't sure if Tom said anything back or not, either way, Tom climbed into bed next to Bill, and Bill snuggled up to his twin. Clinging tightly to Tom, he placed a kiss to his throat, feeling the muscles tense, and his Adam's Apple bob, Bill rested his heavy head on his twin's chest. "I'm sorry Tomi. I just want you to know that. I'm sorry and I love you." Then Bill's drug induced state took over, and sleep claimed his body once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has to protect Bill and seeks Bushido's help in doing so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thought I'd update again, since I'm going to be really busy for the rest of the week. I'm not going to get to update again until next week. Hope you all enjoy the update. :)

Tom held Bill tightly, protectively and did not want to let go, but he had to. He needed to find out what was going on with his twin. He had this strong primal urge to protect his younger twin at whatever the cost, he had to make sure Bill would be alright.   
As gently as possible, Tom removed himself from the bed, replacing his body with the pillow he had been resting on, and Bill clung to it like a lifeline. Tom watched his twin snuggle against the pillow, and brushed some of his hair from his face, tucking it behind his identical ear. Tom leaned down, and gently brushed his lips against Bill's temple. "I promise I will do whatever I can to protect you. I'll be back before you wake up." Tom whispered, and left the room, closing the door, then stared at it for a moment. Mentally, Tom had willed the door to lock so his twin couldn't leave, and willed the windows to be permanently shut so no one could get in.   
Letting a breath of air out through his nose, he had to do what he had to do, and made his way into his own bedroom to get his phone, and dial the number he new by heart.  
"Hey, it's me. Do you have any information yet?"  
"Yeah I do. Where is Bill?"   
"He's sleeping. He was high when he came in."  
"Good. That mean's he'll be out for a while. I have a guy on his way to watch the house. I have instructed him to not let anyone that isn't you or Bill in or out of the house using whatever force is needed. We'll take care of the clean up if it comes to that. He should be there in fifteen minutes. He will blink his lights twice at the window, when he gives the signal, then head over to my place and we'll talk."   
They hung up the phone, and Tom took the spare time to jump in the shower and change his clothes. By the time he walked out he noticed a car pull up in the driveway and the lights flashed twice just as Bushido had said they would. He slipped into his shoes, looked up the stairs one last time and whispered, "I'm doing this for you." Then Tom walked out the door, and didn't look back. He nodded at the car in the driveway knowing he would protect Bill from anyone trying to get to him that wasn't himself.   
Tom got into his own car and sped off towards Bushido's apartment. It took only a few minutes to get there, mostly because Tom had been speeding, only slowing down when he needed to.  
Bushido had been waiting for him, and welcomed him inside before he even had a chance to knock on the door. Tom stepped into the house and noticed two other guys in the living room, patiently waiting on the couch. "Have a seat." Bushido said, sitting in a chair positioned in the corner of the room. Tom sat down on another chair to the side of Bushido.  
"This is Ghost and Hyde. I sent these two to watch for your brother. They have some information to share with you, and I'm warning before you find out what is going on, you have to keep a calm and level head. You can not get any retaliation, that is on us. We will take care of what needs to happen to these motherfuckers. You agree to these terms or you can leave now and be kept in the dark for your own sanity, but know that it won't help Bill. He's going to need some help when all of this is over with.   
"I already don't like where this is going." Tom said.  
"You agree to leave the revenge to us, or you leave now."  
"I'll agree under one condition. I get to be there when it's done."  
"No. You need to be there for Bill. We will show you the evidence that the job has been done, you leave everything to us. Agree?"  
"Fine."  
"Ghost." Bushido said, nodding towards the average height, all too skinny young man. He was pale, but had full sleeves of tattoo's. "We followed the car from your house with Bill and an unknown male to a motel downtown. The motel is located in the territory of a new gang known as The Crew, which is run by a guy named Dante'."  
"So who is this guy and who is Zander in all of this. What are they doing with Bill?"  
Bushido left the room only to return seconds later with a can of beer, and handed it to Tom. "You might want a drink for this." Tom looked up at the tan skinned man, and took the can, popped the lid and took a large sip of the cold liquid, the bitter taste biting his tongue and sliding down his throat, only making him more anxious to find out what Bill had gotten himself into.   
"Dante's Crew is known for their sex trafficking ring. Dante' uses Zander as a lure. Get's men and women to trust him, then after having sex with them start's forcing them into prostitution, while also allowing them to go back to their home. Dante' threatens the ones most important to his victims and often gives them drugs to help cope with the stress of their new life."  
"Bill is fresh in this. We we have evidence of Bill being prostituted last night." Hyde chipped in.  
Tom couldn't even breathe, he was crying and shaking. The anger boiling inside him was dangerous, he was ready to kill, ready to jump back into the street life again.   
"Tom. Tom, do you want to see the video?" Bushido asked, his voice gentle, but firm, and Tom was thankful. He held onto Bushido's voice just like he had done so many times before. Bushido was the father figure he never had a chance to have. He was the family he never had, and could rely on for anything. Bushido tried his hardest to keep Tom from the street life. He had watched Tom and Bill grow up from young children to teen's. He watched Simone fall apart, bringing men in and out of her young son's lives, doing drugs, and often leaving her children to fend for themselves. That's where Bushido stepped in. The nights the twins had nothing to eat, he'd make sure they had a hot meal and a bed to sleep in. The days their mother was too stoned to make sure her children got to school or got picked up, Bushido was there.   
It was later on in Tom's life when Bushido had revealed why he had taken a liking to the twins, saying: "I had a wife, I had a daughter and a son. I wanted what was best for them. My girl didn't like the lifestyle I was living in, but of course that didn't matter, not until she had my babies. The last time I saw my kids, my son was three and my daughter was going on two. I didn't get to be a parent to them. I guess in a way, I'm trying to make that up somehow."  
"Show me." Tom said, leaning forward. Hyde got up and placed a laptop computer in front of Tom, then pressed play. The video had no sound. It showed Bill being walked into run down, almost empty motel room. Several minutes went by when another car pulled up with no licence plates. A large man got out of the car and slowly walked up to the motel room door, knocked, then the door was opened by a tall, muscular black guy. The fat man was welcomed into the room, and then the video was cut off. There was a second video that showed Bill the next morning walking out of the motel room looking disheveled, Zander was right next to him.   
Tom stared at the computer for a moment, his body still shaking. The room was quiet, and all Tom felt was anger, hate and extreme rage. "FUCK!" Tom screamed, picked up the computer tossed it across the room, breaking it.   
"Hey! That's my computer you just broke." Ghost said, standing up and getting in Tom's face.  
"Fuck you!" Tom shouted, and shoved Ghost backwards. Bushido got between the two of them before Ghost could do something to Tom. "Hyde, take Ghost home. Tom will replace the computer, that's all we need for tonight, boys, thanks." Bushido said, holding Tom back. Once the two were gone, Bushido gave Tom a second to calm down.   
"How could I let this happen?" Tom said, feeling his throat constrict, he wanted to break down and cry again.   
"It isn't your fault, Tom. You can't blame yourself for this. It could happen to anyone."  
"He's my twin. I knew something was off about Zander, but Bill wouldn't listen."  
"We both know how Bill is. You did a good job keeping him from the street's, hiding him from this life. You knew better, but you can't blame yourself for that. Bill is stubborn, and he would have gone with this guy no matter what, we both know that. The important thing now is that we keep him safe and away from these assholes. Your gonna have to watch him. We are going to keep a car parked by your house, that will ward Dante's Crew off for a while. We will track them, and we will take Dante' out." Bushido said, pulling Tom in for a reassuring hug. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."  
"Yeah, promise." Tom said, hugging Bushido back.  
"You better get back to Bill. You said he came home high."  
"Yeah, and I don't think it's been the only time."  
"You need to go home, and be there for when he wakes up. We don't know what he's taken, or how long he's been taking it. He might already be addicted to it, and if that's the case we are going to have to slowly ween him off of it."  
"Call me in the morning and let me know what's up."  
"Will do." Tom said. Bushido was already walking Tom to the door. "Oh and, um, Bushido... Thank's... for... you know, everything."  
"It's not gonna get you out of replacing that computer." Bushido said with a smile.  
"Yeah, tell Ghost that I am sorry 'bout that. I'll replace it."  
"I'll tell him, now get outta here."  
Tom smiled, and waved to Bushido, and headed to his car. He looked forward to getting home and crawling back into bed with Bill. Tomorrow would bring a whole new can of worms that he wasn't quite ready to face, not just yet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill wants something from Tom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back my lovelies!!

By the time Tom got home, he had planned to climb back into bed with Bill and hold him until he woke up. He wanted to assure his twin that he wasn't in this alone, that he had a support team and Tom would do whatever in his power to help and protect his twin.   
Tom pulled into the driveway next to Bushido's guy who had been sent to watch. Tom nodded towards the car, and walked up the driveway to his front door. Tom heard the car pull away and drive down the street.   
Before Tom could unlock the door a strange twinge filled his stomach, making him sick. The only thing going through Tom's mind in that moment was 'BILL'. Quickly unlocking the door, and rushing in. Tom looked around, the house was just as he left it, and he leaned against the back of the front door for a second, just taking his surroundings in. It was dark, and quiet, and Tom locked the door, and made his way up to Bill's bedroom where he left Bill sound asleep. Tom opened the door just enough to get in, and quickly shut it again, not wanting to wake his sleeping twin.   
He shed his clothes, his eyes still trying to adjust to the complete blackness of the room, and made his way to the other side of the bed, and got in, pulling the sheet up... up? Why is it down? Bill is always wrapped in blankets. Tom reached for his twin, and gasped at the coldness of the bed. He wasn't there. Tom jumped out of bed, and turned the light on only to confirm the emptiness of the bed. Where they hell was Bill?  
Panic set in, and Tom ran to the bathroom in his twin's room, and threw the door open. Again, Tom was met with complete emptiness. His heart beat picked up, and he felt his stomach twist again. He had checked the house before he went into Bill's room, the only other room left was his own. He made a run for his room, which was just down the hall, but it felt like miles away.   
His hands were shaking, and he couldn't get a grip on the door knob due to the sweat on his hands. After wiping the palms of his hands against his shirt, he was finally able to open the door, and threw it open, letting the hallway light shine into his room. Tom's eyes landed on his bed, and sighed with relief. Bill was laying completely nude on his bed, and he was shaking slightly. Tom rushed over to him, and scooped him into his arms, and hugged him. He heard a moan come from Bill, and he tried to push Tom away, but his actions were weak. "Don't...hurt me." Bill whispered in a slurred voice. Tom couldn't contain his tears. "It's me, Tom. I'm not gonna hurt you. It's okay now Billy. Everything's going to be okay." Tom said, brushing his twin's hair from his sweaty face.   
After a few seconds, Tom came back to reality when his twin started to shake again in his arms.   
"I don't feel good, Tomi."   
"What did you take? You have to tell me."  
All Bill could do was shake his head. Honestly, he didn't even know what it was, but it made him forget and that's all that mattered. "I'm so cold, Tom. I'm cold." Bill said, his skin breaking out in a cold sweat, and Tom instantly stood up and undressed down to his boxer's. Then he climbed into bed, and pulled Bill into him, and pulled the sheet's up covering them both. Bill turned into his twin, nuzzling his face into Tom's chest. "You smell good." Bill said, "I love you."  
"I love you too." Tom said, his throat clenching, because of the true meaning behind those words.   
"Tomi?" Bill asked, his lips brushing against Tom's chest as he spoke.  
"Yeah?"  
"Kiss me?"  
Those two little words made Tom's heart flutter and his stomach twist and turn. It was something they did a few times when they were younger and had hit puberty. It was easier to explore their sexual side together than with a potential lover. It was easier that way in the sense that they could explore and make mistakes and find what they like or didn't like. It had never gone further then touching and kissing. They new morally it was wrong, and that was what kept them from going further. By the time Tom had his first girlfriend, Bill learned to back off, although it nearly killed him inside, he didn't have a choice. Then the day came when Tom lost his virginity and he told his twin all about the experience. It was then that Tom realized the only person he truly wanted was his twin. He never saw himself as gay, and he had only been with women, but he knew deep down that no one would be enough for him, except Bill.  
"Tomi?" Bill's voice was sleepy and his words were slurred. Tom held his twin close, but made no attempt to kiss him. "Please, I need it. Like the way we used to. I just need to know your real, and I need to feel something. Kiss me, please Tomi."   
So Tom gently pulled away from his twin, and turned him so they were facing each other. He needed to make sure they understood each other. "Are you sure that's what you want?" Tom asked, he needed to hear Bill say it. "I don't want to take advantage of you."  
"I'm coming down from my high, that doesn't mean I don't know what I want." Bill said, matter of fact, and looked up into his twin's eyes for the first time. "I just need to feel loved. I want to feel safe again. I'm so tired, Tomi. I'm so tired." Bill's eyes filled with tears, and in that moment Tom could see how truly broken and fragile his twin really was. Who was he to deny his twin's needs, because most often, those needs were his own as well.  
Tom tilted his twin's chin up, and slowly, very slowly, leaned down to attach their lips together. It was only ment to be a quick peck, but Bill pulled Tom closer, and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Their lips were locked, no tongue, just lips, and it was beautiful and sweet and fireworks burst above their heads and butterflies swam in their stomachs. For the first time in a long time Bill's world seemed to be whole again, and all the fear went away.  
When the kiss broke, Tom rested his forehead against Bill's, both of them breathing heavily. Bill clung to his twin, needing to be closer than close. "Please, Tomi." It was a plea for something Tom wasn't sure he could give him.   
"We can't do this Bill. You need to get better. I have things to take care of. You ... I... we just can't do this right now.  
Bill instantly shut down, and removed himself from his twin's side. "I'm gonna go to bed. Good night Tom." Bill said, getting up from the bed on wobbly legs and headed for the door.  
Tom sighed, and lunged for his brother. "Bill, wait, wait. Please just hear me out."  
"I get it. You don't want me. I'm used and dirty. I get it." Bill said, his voice sounded so low and depressed Tom wanted nothing more than to take his twin back to bed and ravish him the proper way and show him how he was supposed to be loved and treated, but there were still issues he had to take care of with a clear head before it got to clouded.  
"That's so far from the truth Bill. I love you more than anything. I want to show you how much I love you. I do. But we have problems to deal with. I know what's been going on with you. You don't have to hide it anymore. I went to see Bushido tonight, and they have video evidence of what's been going on. Were going to take care of it so you don't get hurt anymore."  
"You.... you know?"  
"Yes. And it's going to be okay." Tom said, reaching for Bill, but he backed away out of Tom's reach. Tom's brows knitted together in confusion.   
"You must think I'm so fucking stupid for not listening to you. You must also think of what a fucking slut I am for allowing so many people to fuck me. That's why you don't want to touch me."  
"No, Bill, that's not..." But before Tom could finish Bill bolted down the hall and to his room, slamming the door shut and locking it before Tom could reach it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Tom have a little fallout

Tom banged on his twin's door and tried the handle several times, but to no avail. It was locked and would not budge, unless he kicked the damn thing in. "Bill, please, you have this all wrong. Please just open the door and let me explain."  
Tom waited for several quiet seconds. He heard shuffling in the room and a small gasp from Bill. "Bill, open the door. Please just let me make sure your alright then I'll leave you alone if you want."  
It was quiet still, and Tom listened, then finally came Bill's shaky voice. "I'm fine Tom, you've done enough. I want to be left alone. Just go away, we'll talk in the morning." He could hear the tear's in his twins voice, and it was enough for his own tears to spill.   
"I love you, Billy." Again silence for several seconds before Bill spoke. "I love you too. We'll talk tomorrow, okay. I just need some rest."  
That phrase had been Bill's go to phrase and he knew he should just leave him alone. Maybe it was best. They needed to think about things, and in the morning they would talk it out. Tom turned on his heel and made his way back to his bedroom, and fell into bed with a sigh. He was exhausted, angry, sad, and most of all heart broken. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Bill and fall asleep with him safe and sound next to him, but he fucked up, and that wouldn't be happening. He knew Bill was going to have emotional issues because of all this and he would do whatever in his power to fix them.  
xxxx  
All Bill wanted to do was create some space between him and Tom. He needed to get away to think to get his head straight. Everything seemed so fucked up lately and he couldn't take much more, he already felt so alone and broken. He ran to his bedroom for hidden safety, but he wasn't ready for who was lurking inside his bedroom.  
Dante' was standing there waiting, a gun pointing directing at him. Bill suppressed a speak of fear in his throat. Dante' was quiet, and curled his finger in his direction, letting Bill know he wanted him to come to him. Fear made Bill's feet move, and Dante' pulled Bill into him turning him so he was facing the door, back to chest. "Tell your brother to leave you alone or I'll shoot him right now." Dante' whispered. Bill did as he was told, wishing with everything he had inside of him that Tom would leave so he wouldn't get hurt.   
Bill was stiff in Dante's arms, and the gun he held towards the door didn't help calm his nerves.  
After a few more moments of going back and forth with Tom, he finally walked away, and Bill had a whole nothing problem to deal with. "What are you doing in my room?" He whispered, his body trembling with fear.  
"Don't disrespect me, bitch. Now let's go, before that damn twin of yours comes back."  
Bill took a hesitant step back, his head shaking side to side. "No, please." He held his arms out in front of him, trying to stop the inevitable. Dante' stepped forward, "Shut the fuck up." He growled in a hushed tone. Smacking Bill's arm's down, he grabbed Bill to him, compressing his body against his own. Bill struggled, against the large muscular man until he felt something prick his neck. He stifled a scream, and continued to struggle. Dante' threw Bill's body over his shoulder and headed for the open window.   
Bill's vision was slowly starting to blur, and the wonderful feeling of losing himself was slowly taking over. He tried to fight it, but there was no use, by the time Dante' was out of the window, and Bill was dangling over his shoulder, his vision went black, and he was helpless to whatever Dante' hand in store for him, and he'd find out all to soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. *runs and hides*


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter contains explicit scenes!!

"This is all your fucking fault." The voice was distant, but familiar and Bill opened his groggy eyes to see who it belonged to. What he saw shocked him, Dante' was standing over Zander's trembling body. Bill let out a squeak of sympathy as he watched Dante' punch Zander multiple times in a quick rapid pace. Zander fell back and coughed up some blood. Bill knew the situation he was in wasn't a good one, and he needed to find a way out before Dante' turned to him.   
"Oh wonderful!" Dante' said, turning to face Bill who was wide awake now. "Look Z, your little bitch is awake. Now you can explain to him why you are going to kill him, and while your at it, just so he doesn't feel too lonely, you can also explain why I am going to kill you right after."   
Bill gasped and tear's instantly flooded, "No, please, don't. Just..."  
"Shut up!" Dante' yelled, gripping Bill's hair and jerking it back forcing the younger teen to look up at him. The pain and the force of Dante's hand in Bill's hair forced a gasp out of the teen. "Don't kill me, please. I'll do anything, please." Bill begged.   
Dante' threw his head back in laughter. "Anything?" Dante' dared to ask. Bill's eyes shined in fear, but slowly nodded. "Z, get your pathetic ass over here. Now!" Dante' growled and shoved Bill back onto the mattress he just realized he was laying on. It was in that moment he also became aware of being chained to the bed, though he had some room to move around, but it wasn't much. Dante' returned to Zander, who hadn't made any attempt to move or get up. Dante' reached down, and pulled Zander up by his hair, and dragged him back to Bill, where he was tossed towards the bed. Zander landed between the floor and the bed, and Bill was able to see the damage Dante' had done already to him. Bill gasped and choked on a sob, seeing the blood dripping from Zander's mouth and nose, his face sweaty and bruised. Bill whimpered when Dante' grabbed at Zander again and threw him onto the bed next to Bill.   
"Take your clothes off." Dante' said, almost calmly, but when no one moved, he yelled, "I said take off your fucking clothes!" Dante' grabbed and Zander's legs, violently pulling and tugging.   
"Okay okay." Zander said, holding his hands out in front of him to try to calm the situation down. Bill was shaking in fear, and he had unknowingly inched himself to the back corner of the bed, furthest away from Dante' and Zander.   
Zander pulled his shirt over his head, then eased his jean's down his toned hips, leaving his boxer's on. Dante' stepped away from the bed and went into the other room. Zander turned to look at Bill, and whispered, "I'm sorry."   
Dante' returned only a short time later with a camera that was sitting on a tripod, and set it up at the foot of the bed. "Get in the middel of the bed." Dante' said, looking directly at Zander, as he turned the camera on and started to adjust it.   
Zander only hesitated for a moment before he moved to the middle of the bed and settled back down. He was looking between Dante' and Bill, who was still sitting at the far corner of the bed, knee's pressed up to his chest, he looked like a small scared child.   
"Bill you too. Get in the middle of the bed, and take your shirt off." Dante' ordered, but Bill remained curled up in the corner, eyes closed, and he was whispering something to himself. "Bill, get in the middle of the fucking bed, now!" When Bill didn't respond again, Dante' rushed over to Bill, but Zander got to Bill before Dante' did. "He'll move, you don't have to hurt him."   
Dante' smiled wide, looking down at Zander practically covering Bill with his own naked body. "You should have learned the first time to keep your feelings for your bitches at bay. I told you. This is what got you in trouble last time Z. You just couldn't keep your feelings out of this. I thought you would have learned your lesson after Rodney, but no. Now I have to eliminate both of my problems and start all over again, but not before I make an example of you both. Now, get in the middle of the goddamned bed."   
Bill was trembling now, and whimpered when he felt Zander tugging at his hand gently, pulling him to the middle of the bed. Zander wrapped his arm around Bill's trembling torso, and Bill surprising leaned into Zander's body, taking some sort of comfort that he wasn't alone in this horrible situation.   
"It's going to be okay." Zander whispered into Bill's ear, but all it did was make Bill whimper again. Then Dante' started laughing, throwing his head back and holding his stomach as he laughed harder than before. "That's funny, Z, you tellin' the kid lies. You know it's not going to be alright. In the end you know what's going to happen, neither one of you are going to make it out of this room alive." Zander's hold on Bill only tightened. "Let's start this shit so I can end it." Dante' smirked down at both of them.  
"What do you want?" Zander asked, boldly looking up at Dante'.  
"Bill, suck him off."   
Bill's eyes grew wide, and his body started to shake harder than it had previously. He began to move away and started to shake his head back and forth without saying a word. Zander reached out for him, but Bill was spooked and ended up falling off the bed. Dante's eyes darkened. "I always knew you'd be a problem. I told Z that when he first eyed you up, but he wanted you. He wanted you so bad he couldn't stand it, so I told him to get you, and if he gained your trust then I knew we had you, but in the end you were still so unwilling, even after we both had you. You couldn't be tamed, and for that it's Zander's fault. Maybe if he handled you a little more roughly you would be broken by now. Let's see." Dante' said, hovering over Bill's trembling body, and cocked his arm back and punched Bill square in the face, landing against his cheek bone. Bill wailed out a gasp, and fell back, quickly cupping is sore cheek in his hand.   
Dante' punched his other cheek, sending Bill falling in the other direction. Dante' kneeled over his crumpled body now, and opened handed slapped Bill across his sore aching face. He felt something wet and metallic tasting in his mouth, but ignored it, when Dante' got up. He thought for a moment it was over, but he was wrong. The next second, Dante's boot connected to his stomach and Bill curled up in a ball clutching his stomach. He cried out for his twin, screaming in pain, begging for the beating to stop. "You want it to stop, you little whore? Get up on that fucking bed, and suck your little boyfriend off."  
Zander sat on the bed, eyes shut and hands drawn over his own ear's, and Bill used what little strength he had to crawl onto the bed. His movements were slow, and that only angered Dante'. "Hurry the fuck up!" He yelled, kicking Bill again, and Bill rolled off the bed and fell hard onto the wooden floor with a thud. He coughed, and that's when he noticed the blood pouring from his mouth.   
Dante' returned over Bill's body and started slapping and punching him in the face. Bill's head collided several times with the floor. Bill's pleading started to slowly fade, his scream's slowly turned into whimpering, and his wailing turned into soft sobs and then to just tear's streaming down his cheeks, as he just laid there taking the beating Dante' was dishing onto his fragile, broken body. He felt light headed, and with the next punch, he was surprised he didn't feel a thing at all. His body had gone numb from the pain, and he let his eyes slip shut, and silently prayed that it would soon be all over.   
Then he heard a commotion, and a loud blast of something, but it sounded distant. Bill still couldn't force his eyes open, he felt completely at peace now. He imaged Tom's face in the back of his mind, smiling down at him. He knew then that everything would be okay, and he felt his body let go completly and succumb to whatever was waiting for him beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holds out tissue*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill learn's the truth about Zander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys, one more chapter to go.

For quite some time all Bill could do was fade in and out. He'd wake up, eyes blurred, then the smell of blood would hit him and he'd pass out again. This time, however, was different. This time Bill woke up to arm's wrapping around him, he felt those arm's lift him up. He opened his eyes, but the face he saw was too blurry to make out who it belonged too. He could hear a voice, was it coming from the person holding him? He couldn't be sure, it was too muffled, and sounded so distant. The last thing Bill then remembered, was being put in a car before he passed out again.

XXXXX

Bushido was pacing his living room floor, waiting for the call. It only came five minutes later.   
"You better be calling with the news I wanna hear." Bushido said, taking a seat on his leather couch.  
"It's done, boss."  
"And the boy?"  
"I'm taking him to Location A. He's been through a lot. He was beaten pretty bad, and he's been fading in and out."  
"Let him rest. I will text you the information for the location where you can drop him off. If you need anything, just call."  
"Thank you, boss."  
"And by the way, good job, Montana." Bushido said into the phone, before hanging up.  
Bizzy Montana took a seat in the chair that was facing the bed Bill was laying on. Occasionally he would open his eyes, whimper, then he'd drift off again. He figured it would take a while before Bill would come out of it, and then decided that it would be alright if he went into the bathroom to inspect his own wounds.   
He removed his shirt and looked over his bruised ribs, his face was also bruised pretty bad. He had dried blood from his lip going down his chin and even his neck. He looked pathetic, and sighed at his reflection. This was never supposed to happen. He swore to himself that things would change this time. That's why he sought out Bushido's help in the first place. Shaking his head at himself, he pushed himself away from the sink, and turned on the shower. He didn't need long, he just needed enough time to wash the blood away.   
By the time he was done, and got out, dried off and dressed again, Bill was sitting up in the bed, looking around, dazed and confused.   
"Bill." Montana said, from the bathroom doorway. His voice was soft, not wanting scare the boy.  
Bill looked over towards the voice calling his name. His eyes grew wide, and he started to panic, he was fumbling off the bed and racing for the door. "Bill, no, wait, listen first."  
Montana said, reaching for Bill, but not wanting to scare him. "Don't... don't come any closer." Bill said through trembling lips.  
"It's okay now, your safe. No one is going to hurt you." Montana said.  
"I want to go home." Bill said, he knew he sounded like a terrified child, but he didn't care. He was so tired of this, he never wanted this life or asked for it, and how another person can force someone else to do something like this was beyond his comprehension.   
"Come sit down, I think I owe you an explanation. Then I will take you home, and this will all be over."  
Bill was hesitant and scared, Montana could see it in his eyes, but Bill took a step towards a chair, and sat down, tucking himself in at the small round table, and keeping his eyes on the man in front of him at all times.  
"Mind if I sit?" Montana asked.   
"Sit." Bill said, folding his arm's across his thing framed chest.   
"First of all, I want to apologize to you. None of this was supposed to happen. I'm not who you think I am."  
"Obviously fucking not. Who are you? Some freak who makes people believe you are in love with them then forces them into having sex with other people for money?"  
"No. No.!" He said, trying desperately to calm Bill down. "Please, just hear me out."  
"About twelve year's ago I was living on the street's. I had nothing left to live for. I had a drug problem and an alcohol problem, and then Dante' found me. It had been mid winter, and I was half frozen to death. Dante' brought me in, took care of me, and all he wanted in return was to have sex with me. Fair enough, I had nothing else to give him to repay him. It was fun, we had fun." He took a deep breath, putting his head down.  
"Zander?" Bill asked, watching the man before him slowly fall apart.  
"My real name is Daniel, not Zander. Dante' changed my name shortly after I started working for him." He said, using air quotation's around the word working. "I'm sorry I lied to you. I never had any intention of getting you hurt."  
"What happened then?"  
"A few year's after Dante' found me, he had been pimping me out, making money off of me. Said I needed to clear my debt, but my debt never seemed to go down. I was tired, and just wanted a normal life again. I had heard of someone by the name of Bushido..."  
"Bushido." Bill repeated, eyes growing wide.  
"Yeah, Bushido. I sought him out, and he helped me. Dante' was pissed, but he never stepped on Bushido's toes. It took me a long time before I felt safe enough to go out on my own without someone with me watching my back. Then I fell in love, and Dante' found out about it. He took him, knowing that I would come for him. I wasn't afraid anymore, and I had something worth fighting for."  
"Rodney?"  
Daniel nodded. "Dante' killed him in front of me when I refused to go back to him. I tried to kill him, but back then I was young and stupid and couldn't defend myself, and Dante' always had his crew with him. They ganged up on me and I ended up waking up in the hospital a week later. Bushido found me tossed behind a warehouse. Dante' left me for dead. That was four year's ago. I hadn't seen or heard from him. I thought I was rid of him for good. " With another deep sigh, Daniel looked up, "I promised myself I would never fall in love, because of what happened with Rodney. Then you came along and messed all of that up for me." Daniel looked up at Bill, and laughed, even though there were tear's in his eyes, and for the first time Bill felt sorry for the man in front of him, the very same one that swept him off his feet the first time.   
"You gave me something to hold onto, something to look forward to. I am so so so sorry that Dante' messed all of that up for you, for us. I never wanted any of this to happen. I don't know how he found you, he must have been keeping tabs on me all of these year's and I never knew it."  
"Why didn't you say something sooner?"  
"Because it wasn't just my life he had hanging over my head, he had your's, and your brother's and the rest of your friends and family. I didn't know or see a way out, until I talked to Bushido one night. He told me that your brother had already come to him, and that he was going to take care of it. Him taking care of it was handing me a gun. What happened last night... I ... I killed Dante', I had to. I had to do it to protect you. I wasn't going to have another person that I loved, their life on my hands. I knew yesterday that this wasn't ever going to stop until I killed him."  
"You saved my life." Bill breathed out, not realizing he had been holding his breath until he spoke those words. He was suddenly so emotional, and he choked out a sob.  
"No, I turned your life into a living hell. I'm so sorry Bill. I really am."  
"You saved me, and you ended this, thank you."  
"C'mon, I'll take you home."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill tell's Tom what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was going to be the last chapter, but I just keep writing, so there is one more chapter to go before it's over.

Tom couldn't get comfortable, the room was too stuffy, the air stagnant. He couldn't sleep with Bill still mad at him. Kicking the sheet off his sweaty body, he got up, went into the bathroom, relieved himself, splashed water over his face. Looking into the mirror, into his own eyes, Bill's eyes, he could see his twin in himself, and he nodded. He padded his way towards his bedroom door, and down the hallway to Bill's room. He knocked softly, calling out his twin's name, but there was no answer. Maybe he was sleeping, but how could that be, when either one of them had problems sleeping so did the other. Just like so many other odd little quirks they shared, it was just part of their twin thing they had.  
As quietly as he could, Tom opened his twin's door, and shivered. The first thing he noticed was the window opened wide. Unlike Tom, who preferred the fresh air and coolness of the night air, Bill was the opposite, he liked the warmth, and never slept with the fan on, and always slept cocooned under a heap of blankets. "Bill." Tom called again, looking to the bed, but it was empty, the bed wasn't even touched. Panic filled Tom to his core, and he raced to his twin's bathroom only to find it too empty. Racing through the rest of the house, hoping to find his twin, but again, the house was empty.  
Tom ran back to his room, fumbling through his bed to locate his phone, he dialed Gustav's number first, hoping Bill was just angry enough to crawl out the window and met up with Gustav or Georg to cool off.   
"Hello?" Gustav's voice was groggy with sleep, and Tom asked quickly, "Is Bill with you?"  
"No. Why?"  
"Maybe he's with Georg. I'll call you later."  
Tom hung up and quickly dialed in Georg's number. It rang for a while, but Tom knew that Georg was already up by the sound of his voice. "Hello?"   
"Is Bill with you?"   
Again, Tom was met with quietness. "Georg?"  
"Yeah, yes he's here."  
"I'll be there in a minute." Before Georg could say anything else Tom hung up the phone and slipped into a shirt and shoes and ran for the door, picking up his wallet and keys on the way out.   
XXX  
"Where is he?" Tom asked, as soon as Georg opened the door. Tom didn't wait for Georg to step aside, instead, he shoved his way past his best friend, and into his house.  
"He locked himself in the bathroom. He won't come out." Georg said, watching Tom search through the house for his twin.  
"Bill!" Tom called out, but there was no answer. "Bill." Tom said, gently this time, knocking on the bathroom door. "Please open up. Let me in."  
"Go away, Tom!" Bill cried, and Tom slid down the bathroom door, listening to his twin fiddling around with something on the other side.   
"I'm sorry Billy. Please, come out." Tom was on the verge of tear's, and finally, a few minutes later, Tom heard the lock click open, and he stumbled to his feet. He was holding his breath, when the door opened, and Tom came face to face with his twin.   
Tom took in Bill's beat up state, a bruised face, busted lip. His right cheek and left eye were bruised, and there was dried blood under his nose and on his chin. Tom whimpered at the very sight of his twin, and reached a hand out for him.   
Bill stumbled back, "Don't touch me." He growled. "I'm tired of everyone thinking they can touch me. No one can touch me anymore." Bill shouted out.   
"Bill. What happened? Did Zander do this to you?"  
Bill laughed, "Zander. You mean Daniel. No wait. Bushido gave him a new name. Bizzy Montana, maybe you know him?" Bill through his head back and laughed. Tom's face went slack, Bushido? No, it couldn't be. Bushido wouldn't do something like this. He loved Bill.  
Bill took a stumbling step forward, and almost fell, except for Tom's arm's that reached out and caught him before he could hit the floor. It was then he noticed the needle on the floor in the bathroom, and the belt discarded next to it. "Oh, Billy, what have you done to yourself?"  
"I'm so tired, Tomi." Bill said, and laid his heavy head against Tom's chest, going slack against his twin.   
Tom scooped Bill into his arm's, and headed toward one of Georg's spare rooms. "I need to use your room." Tom said, without waiting for Georg to answer. Tom tucked his twin into bed, and sat there watching over him. Gently, Tom reached a hand out and tucked a stray hair behind Bill's ear. HIs finger tracing over his cheekbone, and he quietly apologized to his sleeping twin.   
Georg stood in the doorway, watching To caress his twin. He felt awkward infringing on the tender moment, but he had a right to know what was going on with his two best friends. "Tom?"   
"This is my fault." Tom said, retrieving his hand from Bill's cheek.   
"C'mon, let him sleep. I'll make some tea." Tom nodded, and followed Georg out into the kitchen. Georg filled the kettle and put in on the stove to boil. "Alright, Tom. What the hell is going on? Bill shows up in the middle of the night beat up, and then locks himself in my bathroom where he shoots up with god knows what?"  
"It's a long story, Geo." Tom sighed, running his hands over the front of his face, rubbing at his exhausted eyes.   
"I think I deserve an explanation."  
"You do." Tom sighed. "But it's complicated."  
"Try me."  
Tom furrowed his brows, but nodded. "Remember a few year's ago, you walked in on Bill and I and we were... ugh.. we.. were..."  
"Kissing?" Georg helped.  
"Yeah, that." Tom took a deep breath and sighed, releasing the stress into the air around him. "Well, were twins. We know it's wrong, and we were so worried you'd tell someone. I started pushing Bill away. That's when I started chasing girls. Bill and I have been in love with each other for a long time, but we tried to hide it. Recently Bill went out on a date, as you know, with Zander to try to make me jealous. It worked. I was so angry, but I also felt that something was off. I begged him to stay, but he never listened to me."  
"Sounds like Bill.  
"Yeah." Tom shifted his weight from foot to foot, and finished the story. Explaining to Georg about Zander and Dante' and how Bushido played into it, and helping them. "But, Bill said that Bushido knew Zander, and that at the end of it, Zander saved him." Tom shook his head, more confused than ever. "I need to talk to Bushido."  
XXX

Bushido opened the door for Tom, who stepped inside past Bushido and walked straight into the living room. Tom's eyes grew wide at the sight of Zander who looked more beat up than Bill did. Rage fueling his body, propelling him towards the man who, Tom felt, was responsible for Bill's abuse.  
"You son of a bitch!" Tom yelled, and threw himself at Zander. He got one good punch in to Zander's face, when suddenly he was being peeled off him by Bushido.   
"That's enough. None of that in this house." Bushido said, tossing Tom onto the opposite couch, and taking a seat in a chair between the two. "Tom, you know better than to come in here and try to start a fight."  
"Why didn't you tell me this asshole was with you?" Tom shouted, lashing from his tongue.   
"Because you told me some guy by the name of Zander. I had no idea who Zander was until I had my guys follow Bill. I knew Montana was in trouble after that. Despite what you think about him, he's a good guy who was stuck in a bad situation."  
"And he put Bill right in the middle of it." Tom returned.  
"He did, and he has to live with that, but at the same time, he fixed the problem, Dante' is dead, and your brother is safe again."  
"So that's it? That's all your gonna do?"  
"What do you want me to do? Kill him for saving your twin? I don't kill, you know that. Now go back to Bill and take care of him, and forget about anything your planning on doing to Bizzy, or else." Bushido said, a final look in his eyes that only enraged Tom further.  
"Is that a threat?" Tom asked, standing up and hovering over Bushido.  
"It's whatever you make it out to be. It's only a threat if your planning on doing something you know is wrong. I've dropped your little ass before, and I'll do it again. Someone needs to put you in your place when you get out of hand and don't think I wont do it either. I've done it before."  
"Your not my fucking dad, so stop acting like it and keep your guys in check and away from Bill." Tom snapped. Bushido stood up, hovering over Tom. "Watch your step. Remember you came to me, and I took your and your brother in. I gave you a home, and food and put clothes on your back. I am not your dad, that's for sure, but I'm here and you keep coming back, so until the day comes when you or Bill never need my help again, I will make sure you stay out of trouble, as long as you run in this neighborhood..." Bushido left the rest unspoken. "Go home Tom."  
XXX  
Tom returned to Georg's house, his ear's perking up as he entered the driveway. All he heard was screaming, loud and horrific, and it chilled Tom to his core. "Bill!" Tom exclaimed and ran up to Georg's door, and used the key that was given to him to get inside. He hardly took the time to close the door and lock it before he took off towards the screams.   
Bill was laying in the bed, pushing at Georg, pleading with him not to touch him. Georg was trying to calm him down, but it only made Bill scream more. Tom took a deep breath, and made his way into the room. He touched Georg's shoulder, and pulled him away from his panicked twin.  
"He just started screaming and when I rushed in he started to cry too, and he won't calm down. I swear I didn't hurt him."  
"It's okay Georg." Tom said, crawling into bed next to his screaming twin. Tom pulled Bill close, and when Bill pushed at his chest, screaming for Tom not to touch him, Tom softly called his name. "Billy. Billy. It's okay now. It's me, it's Tom. Your safe, and no one is ever going to hurt you again. I won't let anyone touch you again. I promise you."  
"Tom..." Bill gasped out. "Tomi." His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his entire body was shaking in fear. Bill collapsed again Tom, crying into his twin's chest, finally feeling safe enough to let go. Tom wrapped his arm's securely around Bill, holding him firmly in a tight embrace, and placed a soft kiss on the top of his forehead.   
"I woke up and you weren't here. You were gone, and I called you and you weren't here, Tomi, you weren't here." Bill's tear's stopped for a second, but the reality of his twin not being there with him sent him into another hysteria of sniffling tear's.   
"I'm sorry Billy, but I'm here now, and I won't leave you again until you tell me to. Alright?"   
Bill nodded against Tom's chest, sniffling away the last of his tear's. Tom laid back into the bed, bringing his twin with him so they were in a laying position. It hit Tom so suddenly what Bill had gone through and he scrambled back up into a sitting position. "I'm so sorry Bill. I..." Tom started, wide eyed, and looking down at his twin trying to apologize, but Bill just looked right back at him with a cocked head, and a questioning look. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable." Tom explained.  
"I trust you more than anyone. I know you won't hurt me." Bill said, sitting up with his brother, feeling some sort of rejection. "Can you just.... uhm... just..." Bill wanted Tom to hold him like he had been, but he didn't know how to ask for it. He had learned that he wasn't supposed to ask for things, he wasn't supposed to be the one getting off or even feeling comfortable. It was what the client wanted, it was whatever got them off, even if it made Bill uncomfortable or in pain, none of that mattered as long as they all got off on him.  
"C'mere" Tom said, holding his arm's open for his twin, and Bill quickly fit himself in those welcoming open arm's. As long as they were like this, Bill would be alright. Bill sighed, relieved that he was in Tom's arms, pressed against his twin. He felt safe, secure and loved. "Tomi?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Thank you and I.. love you. I just want you to know that." Bill said, pressing his face against Tom's toned chest. "I love you too, and I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you from what happened."  
"It's not your fault. It's mine. I should have listened to you that first day, but I wanted to make you jealous. I thought that maybe if you actually saw me going out with someone that it would make you realize that you wanted me..."  
"Bill... I've always wanted you. I've never not wanted you, but I couldn't act on it. I didn't want to lose you or hurt you, not to mention that it's morally wrong." Tom said the last part quietly, which made Bill look up at him. "If it feel's right, then how can it be wrong?"  
"Is this something you really want? Do you even know what your asking me?"  
"I know what I'm asking you, Tomi. Is it so bad to want your twin to be your boyfriend too?" Bill asked, blushing as he actually said what he wanted for the first time.  
"It's sick and twisted and it's so wrong to want, but I want it too." Tom said, pulling Bill away from his side to look his twin in the eye. Bill was tearing up, but there was a smile on his face, and Tom wanted so badly to kiss his tear's away, and so, slowly, he leaned in and kissed them away. "I love you Billy."  
"Love you too."  
"If were going to do this, I'm not going to push you. You tell me what you need from me and I'll give it to you, but I'm not going to push you." Tom said, making Bill smile wider. "Just hold me right now, and don't leave me."  
"I won't. I'll be right here next to you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months later....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all loved this as much as I did writing it for you all, but it is time for it to come to an end.

THREE MONTHS LATER

 

Bill was relaxed, leaning against Tom's side. Bill was in his pajama's, even though it was well into the mid day, and Tom was sitting in his boxers. Neither one of the twin's had any desire to actually get dressed. Bill giggled as he tossed a piece of popcorn to the side so it hit Tom on the side of his face. They had been cuddled up on the couch eating junk food and watching movies all morning. Tom jumped, and with a shake of his head, turned to look at his twin who was giving him big round innocent eyes. Tom just laughed, his head thrown back, and Bill stared, curious. He smacked at his twin's abdomen, asking, "What are you laughing at?"  
"You. Your cute when you look like that." Tom said.  
Bill smiled, a blush sweeping his pale cheeks, and he lowered his head biting his lip, when he felt a gentle hand caressing his cheek. Bill looked up into his twin's face, a soft smile on his lips. "I love you." Tom said, making Bill smile wider and blush deeper. Bill tucked himself against his twin's chest, and sighed contently.  
It had been a hard road after the whole Dante' and Zander thing, and there were still times that Bill broke down and cried or screamed or both, but Tom kept his promise and stayed right by his twin's side. He was whatever Bill needed him to be, and never pushed his twin to talk about anything he didn't want to. And it was only when Bill was ready did they talk about their relationship, and what they both wanted and needed from each other. It was then, in that exact conversation that Tom broke down crying in Bill's arm's for the very first time. He apologized, and voiced how much he really did love Bill and not just as a twin brother, but so much more. He admitted how afraid he was, afraid of losing Bill forever, and never being able to see him or hear him or feel him again. There were so many fear's that Tom had tucked away deep inside of him afraid of scaring Bill, afraid of losing him, but in reality Bill was feeling the same thing as Tom. They had both been wanting, needing each other for so long, and it had been the one thing they kept from each other, even though there had been plenty of close calls and sexual looks and intensity between each other in the past, this was the first time either one of them accepted their feelings.  
Now with a fresh start, the twins had been a couple for a little over two months now, and they couldn't have been happier. Tom was ready and willing to do and be whatever Bill needed. Bill was content taking things slowly for now, just kissing, holding and touch each other on top of their clothes, but right now Bill was feeling a little more exploitative and needy. He was used to Tom being in his boxers, because he had often walked around the house in boxers and nothing more even before they advanced their relationship, but being so close and feeling his skin against his own was starting to drive him crazy.  
Bill pressed his lips against Tom's neck, flicking his tongue against the bare skin, and he moaned, sucking at Tom's neck, tasting him. "Tomi," Bill moaned out, "kiss me." Tom looked down at his twin, and gently brought their lips together. Tom had been letting Bill lead the way, and never pushed Bill to do more, even if Tom wanted to. He told Bill from the start that they would take things slow, and the reigns were always in Bill's hands. If Bill suddenly didn't want any physical contact, Tom would back off without question, if he wanted to kiss, Tom would let Bill control it. Everything was up to Bill, and Bill was thankful for Tom being so generous and understanding, but right now, he wanted Tom to be the one to control things.  
Their tongues flicked together, and Bill moaned, and straddled his twin's lap. It was the first time he had done just that, always too intimidated and scared of doing much else. Bill broke the kiss, breathing hard, and resting his forehead against Tom's. "I want you to touch me, Tomi, please?"   
Tom sat up, being aware now of the request his twin was asking.   
"Tomi, please? Touch me. I trust you. I love you, but I want you to touch me. Please Tomi." Bill begged.  
Tom started by cupping Bill's face, and pulling him down for another sweet kiss. Bill moaned into Tom's mouth, clutching his twin's wrists. Tom's hand stroked down Bill's neck, Bill's own hand still attached to his wrist. Tom ran his hands down Bill's chest, and Bill released an encouraging moan into Tom's mouth. His hands traveled down Bill's sides to his hips where he gently squeezed, then went back up and around to his back, pulling Bill in closer. Any breath left in Bill was let out with a breathy moan, as Tom squeezed him in a secure hug, and they broke apart to breath, while Tom still had his twin safely encased in his arms.   
Bill nuzzled at Tom's neck, trying to catch his breath, but also hiding the bright red blush high up on his cheeks. He had never felt so worked up, and his body was trembling just from those touches alone. Tom kissed the side of Bill's head, "You alright?" He whispered into Bill's ear, and Bill nodded against him. They were quiet for a moment, just holding each other, and taking in each other's scent. Bill reached up to place a kiss to his twin's throat, right over his Adam's Apple. He felt Tom's throat bob beneath his lips, and smiled.  
"Tomi?" Bill asked, once again, nuzzling his face in his brother's chest.  
"Hmm?" Tom asked in return, holding Bill tighter against his body. No matter how bad Tom wanted to press himself harder, or pin Bill underneath him and have his way with him, he never did. He wanted Bill to trust him first. He needed Bill to be okay first. So when Bill asked, "Make love to me, Tomi. Please? I need you to make this go away. Make it go away so I can feel normal again. Only you can take it away." Bill was now looking up at his twin, who was wide eyed and staring back at Bill.  
"Bill..." Tom started, not sure exactly what to say, but knowing he didn't want his twin jumping into something just because.  
"Please, Tomi. I need to feel you. I need to feel us."  
Tom shifted above his twin, cupping his face in his hands, and pressing their lips together. The kiss was simple, no tongue, just lips, tender and pure and full of love and wanting. Tom's thumb caressed Bill's cheek, and pulled away, their foreheads resting together. "Are you sure?" Tom asked, thumb still stroking over Bill's high cheekbones. "I've never been so sure about something in my life." Bill said nodding, his nimble fingers tracing over Tom's collarbone. Their lips fused together once more in a passionate kiss that told Bill that he would do this. 

Standing up, Tom held his hand out for Bill. Bill took his twin's hand, and Tom pulled him up, and straight into his arms. Tom looped his arm's around Bill's back and under his knee's scooping him up bridal style, and walking back to Tom's bedroom. Bill wrapped his arm's around Tom's neck and giggled, as he was led back to his brother's bedroom.   
Tom gently placed his twin on his bed, and instantly crawled over his body, and Bill clung to him, trembling and fragile beneath him. Tom loved feeling more masculine than his twin, it made him feel as though he really was Bill's protector, and that's exactly what he was. He kissed Bill's cheek, and whispered into his ear, "I'm gonna take care of you, and don't think for a second that I won't stop if you tell me to. Just say the word and I will." In the crook of his neck, Tom felt Bill shake his head, "But I don't want to stop with you. I won't. I need this, Tomi, just.... just go slow, please?" Bill said the last part looking up, and into his brother's eyes. Tom smiled down at Bill and then rolled off onto his side, "Popcorn." Tom said with a smile on his face.  
"What? Tomi, no... we..."  
"It can be our safe word, instead of saying 'no' or 'stop' you can say popcorn, and I'll know what you mean and I'll stop." Bill's eyes widened, along with his smile, and he threw his arm's around Tom's neck and pressed his lips to Tom's. "I love you, Tomi!"   
"I love you too."  
"Show me." Bill demanded, his bright honey brown eyes darkening, and Tom leaned towards him capturing his lips once again. His hands snaking up his body, and under his shirt, caressing the tight flesh. Fingers dancing over tight stomach muscle and bone, and Bill moaned at his brother's touch, and thrust his hips up, bumping into Tom's abdomen. They both moaned, then broke apart gasping for breath. Tom sat up on his knee's, and slid off the bed, eyes never leaving Bill as he pushed his boxers off completely leaving him standing in all his glory.   
Bill swallowed the lump down in his throat, and managed to peel his shirt over his head, and tossed it to the side, before he leaned back in bed. Tom crawled back to him, covering him with his own body once again. Bill moaned, as Tom settled between his legs. Tom's fingers stroke and pinching over Bill's pert little nipples. His hands caressed over Bill's chest and ribs and down to his hips where he squeezed and massaged his bony hips. Tom pulled away, hooking his fingers into the hem of Bill's pajama pants, and looked into his twin's eys, looking for any reason Bill wanted him to stop, but Bill just laid back, waiting, and so Tom continued to pull Bill's pants down his narrow hips, down his thigh, and pulling them off completely and tossing them somewhere behind him. He looked over his twin and swallowed the lump forming once again in his throat, as his eyes raked over his twins body. "Your so beautiful Billy." Bill blushed, and bit his lip, his arm's reaching out for Tom, and Tom easily slipped back into his embrace, joining their lips together. Their bodies lining up, and Bill wrapped his legs around Tom's lower back and thrust his hips up, their cocks lining up and slipping past each other. Bill whimpered and tightened his grip around his brother, his breath catching in his throat as he whispered, "Oh, Tomi..."   
Tom kissed down Bill's body, stopping at his belly, flicking his tongue inside of his belly button, and felt Bill's stomach muscles contract, his hands digging into his hair and resting on his scalp with a moan past his lips. Hovering over the peaks of Bill's hip bones, flicking his tongue over them, scraping his teeth gently over them, causing Bill to moan and buck his hips up. Tom giggled, and continued to kiss a trail down his body, until he got to the place he desired.   
Tom stared up his twin's body, their eyes connecting, and Bill bit his lip, cheeks flushed, and he collapsed back against the pillows, giving himself over to Tom, trusting him completely. Tom took a deep breath, he was beyond nervous. Sure, he had gone down on girls before, but never another man, let alone his own twin before, and he didn't want to fuck it up. He wanted it to be good for Bill. Breathing in a deep breath through his nose, Tom flicked his tongue over the head of Bill's cock, and his eyes shot up to his twins face when he heard the sharp intake of breath, terrified to hurt his fragile brother. When he saw Bill's eyes flutter shut he knew he was doing something right, and continued, this time taking the head into his mouth and swirling his tongue around, wanting and needing to taste his twin. He felt Bill shiver, and couldn't help moving his hands over Bill's hips and stomach. He could tell Bill was enjoying himself, and it gave him the confidence he needed to keep going and explore the new sensations swirling in his veins.   
"Oh, Tomi, Tomi, please... I need... uhnnn.." Bill started, but couldn't form the words through the pleasure and strangled breath. "What do you need baby?"  
"Need to feel you. Inside. Tomi..." Bill said with a moan, and Tom smirked up at his twin, crawling back up his body only to reach over to where he had some baby oil, and poured some onto his hand, coating his finger. Then he crowded behind his twin, lifting his legs so they were resting on his shoulder, and Bill took one of the many pillows that was propping himself up, and lifted his hips to give Tom better access, while also shoving the pillow underneath himself. "God, Bill." Tom said, running his clean hand over Bill's inner thigh, spreading them further apart, then slowly, very slowly, did he bring one oil coated finger to Bill's entrance. With one arm resting across Bill's lower abdomen, his legs splayed out to the side, he looked beautiful, with one of his own arm's grasping at Tom's wrist for support. Tom took his time massaging Bill open, and the tip of his finger was starting to breach his brother. "You okay?" Tom asked in a low raspy voice. Bill mewled, a positive answer, urging him to keep going, and keep going he did until his finger was buried deep inside his twin.   
Tom kept a steady rhythm until Bill was asking for more, "Please, Tomi." He said, and Tom looked up his twin's lean body, "Are you sure?" Tom asked, not wanting to push it and risk hurting his twin. Bill simply bit his bottom lip, and nodded, and with a shaky breath, Tom removed his finger to add more baby oil. Slipping his finger back in, then a second, Bill's hips tilted forward, taking Tom inside him on his own accord, and moaned. "Another Tomi." Bill begged, and this time Tom nodded, adding a third finger. This time, Bill stiffened slightly, and allowed Tom to push in and out of him, little throaty moans escaped past his lips, and then he was begging again. "I need you, now Tomi, please. I wanna feel you."  
"Are you sure you're ready?" Tom asked, almost afraid. "I don't want to hurt you."  
"Popcorn. Right?" Bill asked, leaning up on his forearm's to get a better look at Tom.  
"Popcorn."  
"You'll stop if I say it?" Bill asked, tilting his head.  
"The second you say it."  
"Then I'm ready." Bill said, sitting up and pulling the baby oil from the side of the bed where Tom had left it. Their lips met in a sweet kiss, as Bill, with shaky hands, oiled his twin up, making him ready for him. As soon as he felt he was ready, Bill removed his hand, and laid back down, pulling his legs up, and looking deep into Tom's eyes. "Tomi..." Bill whispered.  
"Shh." Tom responded, and crowded up against Bill, slowly, gently, and full of love, Tom filled his twin for the first time, filling him up, and feeling every inch of his tight hot heat. They both lost their breath's into each other as they made love for the first time together. It was hot, sweaty, slow, and full of passion. Tear's stung Bill's eyes as they both reached their climax together, and fulfilled each other's needs.   
Afterwards, Tom held Bill close to him. Bill shivered in his embrace, and clung to Tom as if his life depended on it. "Don't leave me, Tomi, please."  
"Never. I love you."   
Bill let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, and sobbed into Tom's chest, releasing all the emotion he had been holding inside him from the past months, and Tom leaned down kissing away every stray tear that slipped from Bill's tender eyes, until they slipped shut, and he fell asleep safely tucked against his twin in his arm's. He knew he was safe now, and Tom would protect him no matter what. They loved each other, that was clear, had been from the beginning, they were both too confused and stubborn to realize it. That night Tom vowed to never let his twin go again. He would hold on and do and be whatever Bill needed him to be, and he knew that that was true love, because he had never wanted to do that for anyone else except for Bill. Then he too fell asleep, holding tightly onto Bill, protecting and reassuring, he had everything he needed in life now, and he'd fight to keep it.


End file.
